


Татуинская любовь

by Barbarella_2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbarella_2018/pseuds/Barbarella_2018
Summary: Рассказ о том, как в самом начале своего пребывания на Татуине Оби-Ван Кеноби спас девушку и что из этого вышло.





	1. Мия

Мия уже давно потеряла счет времени. Она понятия не имела сколько прошло с тех пор, как на влагодобывающую ферму, которая принадлежала её семье, напали песчаные люди. Она с содроганием вспоминала как несколько этих дикарей схватили её, связали по рукам и ногам, забросили на банту, а затем увезли в своё стойбище.

О том, что стало с её отцом и братом, ей даже думать было страшно. Скорее всего эти звери убили их... Впрочем, надежда на то, что они выжили, была всё же велика. Довольно много было случаев, когда татуинские фермеры-влагодобытчики оставались живы после стычек с тускенами, каковые случались в этих неприветливых и трудных для выживания местах очень часто...

То, что пережила девушка, находясь в руках тускенов, она бы не пожелала даже самому страшному своему врагу. Она с детства слышала рассказы о страшных пытках и изуверствах, которые творили тускены над своими пленниками, и в общем-то не питала иллюзий насчет своей участи, а тот факт, что все эти ужасы, творимые этим жестоким народом, были частью их культуры, основанной на ненависти и жестокости к пришлым расам, утешало мало. Точнее совсем не утешало...

*****

До тускенской стоянки они добрались уже под вечер. Мию сгрузили на землю, а затем волоком оттащили в одну из палаток, и на какое-то время оставили там... А потом явились двое мужчин. Они перерезали путы, связывающие её, и резко поставили девушку на ноги. У Мии сильно затекли ноги, и по этой причине самостоятельно идти она не могла. Однако тускены не обратили на это никакого внимания и, подхватив её с двух сторон под руки, потащили на улицу. Через пару минут они оказались на открытой площадке, посреди которой в песок был вкопан столб. Вот к нему-то девушку и привязали, повернув лицом к этому самому столбу. Вокруг этой площадки горели костры, между которыми расположилось всё племя. Мия с ужасом обнаружила, что здесь присутствовали даже совсем маленькие дети.

Затем на середину площадки вышли трое тускенов мужского пола (Мия поняла это по их одежде), и приблизились к ней. В этот момент в голове девушки промелькнуло воспоминание о том, что схватили её тоже три дикаря. Возможно это были те же самые «личности» и поэтому им выпала «честь» заняться истязанием своей пленницы. Впрочем, какая разница, кто те звери, что примутся сейчас пытать её...

От осознания того, что скоро для неё начнётся настоящий ад, Мию охватил леденящий душу ужас. Сердце её бешено колотилось, и казалось что ещё немного и оно разорвется на части, а сама она дрожала всем телом... А трое тускенов почему-то медлили, словно ждали чего-то... или кого-то...

Сколько продлилось это «ожидание», Мия не знала. Ей казалось, что долго, хотя скорее всего прошла всего пара минут. Вот наконец в круг вступил ещё один тускен, высокий и широкоплечий. Как только это произошло, все присутствующие резко замолчали и обратили свои взоры на эту персону. Вероятно это был вождь этого племени или клана, и именно он и должен был начать этот жестокий тускенский «праздник»...

А Мие даже хотелось, чтобы вся эта вакханалия наконец-то уже началась. Чем быстрее ЭТО начнётся, тем быстрее она умрет... Но как же она ошибалась, надеясь на быструю смерть... Быстрая смерть пленницы не входила в планы тускенов...

Но вот вождь, или кто он там был, закончил говорить, и один из тускенов приблизился к своей жертве. Он быстрым и резким движением разорвал на спине её платье, а затем... Мия не могла видеть, что именно делает этот дикарь, но девушка почувствовала резкую боль, словно... её резали ножом?.. Да, судя по всему, это действительно было так - её резали ножом. Боль была хоть и довольно сильная, но относительно терпимая. Тем не менее девушка вскрикнула. Этот, пока ещё довольно слабый, вскрик вызвал неподдельную радость присутствующих при этом членов племени, и они все разом загалдели и заулюлюкали, видимо обрадовавшись первой пролитой крови. Этот галдёж и завывания будто подначивали троих Мииных «палачей», и после этого они взялись за дело с большим рвением. Мию резали, щипали, протыкали какими-то острыми предметами, прижигали её кожу каленым железом. Она захлёбывалась слезами и громко кричала, но это лишь раззадоривало её мучителей и их зрителей. Несколько раз она теряла сознание...

Продолжалось это всю ночь и закончилось лишь с восходом Тату-1. Пленницу отвязали от столба и в полубредовом состоянии оттащили в тот же самый шатёр, в котором держали в начале её пребывания здесь. Спустя некоторое время пришла женщина-тускенка и сначала обмыла изувеченную спину Мии, а затем намазала её раны каким-то резко и неприятно пахнущим зельем. Девушка было наивно подумала, что зелье это снимет боль, однако этого не произошло. Напротив, боль эта только усилилась. Впоследствии Мия поняла, что это снадобье предназначалось для того, чтобы предотвратить вполне вероятное в таких антисанитарных условиях заражение крови. Разумеется, делалось это не из гуманизма. Просто тускены не были заинтересованы в быстрой смерти их узницы. Их цель состояла в том, чтобы страдания их жертвы длились как можно дольше...

Как только погасли последние лучи Тату-2, всё повторилось. Мию снова выволокли на улицу и привязали к столбу, после чего её опять начали резать, щипать, расковыривать уже нанесенные раны, прижигать её тело раскалённым металлом... И ночь оглашалась криками несчастной жертвы и радостными воплями членов племени.

Продолжалось это пять ночей подряд. После этого интенсивность пыток снизилась, и Мию мучили не каждую ночь. Бывало, что её не трогали по две или три ночи подряд. Всё это время девушка находилась в палатке, привязанная за ногу к невысокому столбу. Как ни странно, но кормили её тускены тем же, что ели сами. Разве что порции были совсем маленькие. И это опять же можно было объяснить тем, что заморить её голодом её похитители также не намеревались.

После непродолжительного затишья, снова начались пытки. Практически всё тело девушки было исполосовано и обожжено. Единственным, если конечно можно так выразиться, положительным моментом было то, что эти твари не изуродовали её лицо.

Сколько точно продолжались эти издевательства, Мия не знала. По её прикидкам, никак не меньше месяца, но вполне возможно и больше. Первые дни своего нахождения в плену, она отчаянно надеялась, что её отец и брат живы, что они обязательно соберут других фермеров и они спасут её. Но эта надежда очень быстро покинула её.

Поначалу о том, чтобы попытаться сбежать отсюда, она даже не помышляла. Во-первых, не было у неё такой возможности, поскольку её постоянно сторожили и привязывали каким-то весьма замысловатым узлом. Она как-то попыталась распутать его, но ничего не вышло... А во-вторых... Откровенно говоря, боялась она погибнуть в пустыне от жажды и от теплового удара, хотя, возможно, такая участь для кого-то другого, оказавшегося на месте Мии, была бы более предпочтительной, чем быть до смерти замученным дикарями. Но так уж устроены люди, что цепляются они за свою жизнь до последнего, хотя порой и кажется, что и жить-то уже не зачем... И Мия цеплялась, сама толком не понимая почему. И, как оказалось, не зря...

Последние дни перед её побегом, тускены ослабили свою бдительность. Видимо они решили, что их жертва полностью сломлена и не способна на какие-либо решительные действия. Впрочем, это было совершенно неважно, и Мия, разумеется, не стала долго анализировать причины такого поведения её похитителей.

В тот день женщина, которая присматривала за ней, допустила серьезную оплошность. Она выводила Мию в туалет, а когда привела обратно, то вдруг внезапно куда-то заторопилась, словно вспомнила что-то важное, и забыла привязать пленницу. В этот самый момент Мия поняла, что это её шанс на побег и спасение. Хотя даже не наступила ещё и середина дня, и самое пекло ещё только предстояло, девушка, резонно рассудив, что другой возможности сбежать может и не быть, решилась сделать это. Порывшись в сундуке с тряпками, она нашла два куска материи, которыми обмотала ноги на манер портянок (своей обуви она лишилась ещё в первый день). Затем она разорвала ещё одну тряпку на узкие полоски и забинтовала ими свои запястья, которые из-за постоянного связывания были стерты практически до мяса. Её платье давно уже превратилось в лохмотья, да к тому же ещё было порвано на спине, однако ничего подходящего на замену она в этом сундуке не нашла, и ей пришлось довольствоваться только просторной хламидой бежевого цвета типа плаща, которые носили тускенские мужчины.

К счастью для Мии шатер, в котором её держали, находился на краю этого стойбища. Кроме того, поблизости от него находился большой валун, что тоже было беглянке на руку, так как он мог скрыть её от глаз песчаных людей. Девушка осторожно выглянула наружу. Поблизости не было ни одного тускена. Казалось, что поселение вымерло. Мия не стала мешкать, а быстро выбралась из шатра и в мгновение ока добежала до укрытия, юркнув за валун. Она проделала это настолько быстро, что сама удивилась такой своей резвости.

Оказавшись за камнем, Мия осмотрелась и заметила невдалеке несколько довольно больших валунов, аналогичных тому, за которым она в данный момент находилась. Выждав несколько минут, она вскочила и побежала к этой каменной гряде настолько быстро, насколько только хватило её сил. Добежав до неё, она скрылась за ближайшей скалой, чтобы отдышаться и снова осмотреться. Совсем рядом с этим каменным скоплением находилось ещё одно, и это, несомненно, было очень хорошо. Отдышавшись, девушка осторожно выглянула из-за своего укрытия и с радостью обнаружила, что тускены, похоже, пока не хватились её.

Что ж, это было просто замечательно, но надо было убираться как можно дальше от этого тускенского поселения, и поэтому Мия не стала долго рассиживаться, а двинулась в путь.

Однако этот её «запал» быстро иссяк. Солнца поднимались всё выше и выше, и уже очень скоро стало нестерпимо жарко. Той небольшой фляги с водой, которую она нашла в палатке и прихватила с собой, хватило ненадолго, хотя Мия и старалась экономить драгоценную влагу. Очень скоро она уже не понимала куда идёт, и чтобы не упасть без сознания, остаток дня она провела, спрятавшись в тени высокой скалы. Когда солнца начали клониться к закату и жара немного спала, девушка снова двинулась в путь...

А через несколько часов наступила холодная татуинская ночь. Тускенское одеяние, в которое Мия была одета, совсем не согревало её, и по этой причине она не могла позволить себе остановиться, лечь куда-нибудь и заснуть, ибо в противном случае, учитывая её плохое физическое состояние, ей грозила смерть от переохлаждения. Поэтому беглянка продолжала упорно идти вперед, несмотря на дикую усталость и боль во всём теле. Она шла, шла и шла... Шла всю ночь, спотыкаясь, падая и снова поднимаясь, блуждая в скалах Юндлендской пустоши, которые окончательно сменили равнину.

Когда на горизонте уже забрезжил рассвет, девушке показалось, что она увидела в скалах хижину, в сторону которой она и последовала из последних сил. Но всему наступает предел, и для Мии этот предел наступил всего в паре десятков футов от заветного жилища, где, возможно, её ждало спасение. Девушка упала на землю и сознание покинуло её.


	2. Оби-Ван

Оби-Ван Кеноби, бывший мастер-джедай и член Совета ныне уничтоженного Ордена джедаев, лежал на своей кровати и смотрел в потолок, а за небольшим окошком уже начало светать. Что ж, ещё одна неспокойная и полу-бессонная ночь подошла к концу...

*****

Без малого год прошел с тех пор, как бывший джедай поселился здесь, на этой далёкой захолустной планете под названием Татуин, выбрав путь отшельника. Прибыл он на эту планету, чтобы передать на воспитание супругам Оуэну и Беру Ларсам малыша Люка Скайуокера. Здесь, в этом подконтрольном хаттам мире, они с Йодой решили спрятать от Императора-ситха сына падшего на Тёмную сторону рыцаря-джедая Энакина Скайуокера, его бывшего падавана... Его... бывшего друга...

Первые пару месяцев своего изгнания Оби-Ван каждый день приходил к ферме Ларсов и издали наблюдал за ними, а потом бросил это занятие, поскольку Люка он всё равно не видел, так как совсем крошечного малыша редко выносили под палящие солнца Татуина. Вернее он перестал ходить туда каждый день, но всё равно два или три раза в неделю он делал это, стараясь лишний раз не попадаться на глаза опекунам Люка. Особенно это касалось Оуэна, который относился к Оби-Вану с нескрываемой неприязнью, поскольку не доверял джедаям, и, вероятно, боялся их.

Эти частые хождения к ферме Ларсов немного отвлекали его от тяжелых и мучительных дум о страшных событиях, приведших к гибели Республики и провозглашении вместо неё Империи во главе с Императором-ситхом и уничтожению Ордена джедаев... Событиях, участником которых он был лично, и в результате которых ему пришлось убить своего друга.

В первые недели своего пребывания здесь дни и ночи напролет его не покидали воспоминания о той страшной дуэли на огненной планете Мустафар, в которой он был вынужден сойтись в смертельной схватке с одним из самых близких ему людей, коих в жизни его было не так уж много. И не важно, что сражался с ним уже посвященный ситх Дарт Вейдер, новый ученик провозгласившего самого себя Императором Дарта Сидиуса, известного всей Галактике как Верховный Канцлер Палпатин. Всё это было лишь формальностями, потому что в его, Оби-Вана, глазах сражался он не с Дартом Вейдером, а с Энакином Скайуокером... его другом и братом.

Перед глазами джедая раз за разом представала та страшная картина ползущего вверх по насыпи обезноженного им Энакина, его желтые ситхские глаза и перекошенное злобой и ненавистью лицо, а запах горящей человеческой плоти преследовал его ещё очень долго...

Конечно же во всем он винил себя. Он считал, что в том, что случилось с Энакином виноват он и только он. Именно он, а не кто-то ещё, был плохим учителем для него. Да, конечно, ему вообще не следовало бы браться за его обучение, предоставив это дело более опытному джедаю. Но он взялся за это и не справился... Именно он не уберег его от ситха, а значит в гибели тысяч джедаев виноват именно он - бывший мастер-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби.

Эти думы и переживания день за днём буквально рвали на части его душу, а потом, дойдя до какой-то высшей точки, сменялись совсем противоположными мыслями. Оби-Ван начинал думать, что поступил совершенно правильно. Он вспоминал убитых малышей-юнлингов, чьи маленькие тела были искромсаны световым мечом, и начинал убеждать себя, что он поступил так, как должен был поступить. Он убил врага. Ситха по имени Дарт Вейдер, а вовсе не Энакина Скайуокера...

А потом он снова вспоминал Мустафар, дуэль, свой замысловатый взмах световым мечом, который лишил Энакина ног и руки... И запах горелой плоти... И снова начинал винить во всем лишь себя одного...

Первые пару недель он практически не спал, лишь время от времени впадая в какое-то подобие забытья, которое длилось совсем недолго. И только его джедайская выучка и выносливость не давали ему совсем уж выбиться из сил и не падать от нервного истощения.

Примерно в тот период времени в первый и, на данный момент единственный, раз к нему явился Призрак Квай-Гон Джинна, его учителя, погибшего тринадцать лет назад на Набу. Разговор между ними тогда не заладился. Возможно потому, что явился Квай-Гон к своему бывшему падавану в неудачное время, когда Оби-Ван в очередной раз предавался самобичеванию и винил себя во всём. Казалось бы, приход его учителя должен был успокоить его, однако вызвал он совершенно противоположную реакцию...

Тот непродолжительный разговор, а точнее даже монолог, поскольку говорил в основном он, Оби-Ван помнил слово в слово...

Он сидел на небольшой кушетке, когда вдруг небольшая комната озарилась голубоватым свечением и перед бывшим джедаем предстал Квай-Гон Джинн в виде Призрака Силы. Это появление ничуть не удивило Оби-Вана, поскольку ещё на Полис-Масса Магистр Йода поведал ему о том, что его бывший учитель постиг секрет сохранения своей личности в Силе, и сказал, что Квай-Гон будет учить его этому на Татуине.

Вот только дело было в том, что в тот момент Оби-Ван не хотел постигать никаких секретов. Тогда он словно вспомнил, что в юности обладал язвительным характером и саркастичным умом, поэтому дух своего бывшего учителя он встретил с усмешкой.

\- О, как хорошо, что вы наконец-то явились мне, уважаемый учитель. У меня тут накопились к вам вопросы, - без предисловий и приветствий начал он. - Ну и как там в Силе?.. Равновесие наступило?.. Или ещё нет?.. Или для этого надо добить всех оставшихся в живых джедаев?..

\- Оби-Ван... я... - попытался вставить слово Призрак.

\- Вот вы достигли такого великого просветления, - словно не слыша его, продолжал Оби-Ван. - Может, наконец, разъясните мне в чём же состояла эта пресловутая «избранность» Энакина Скайуокера? Неужели в том, чтобы он изрубил световым мечом пятилетних детей в Храме и стал ситхом?

\- Оби-Ван, - снова начал призрачный Квай-Гон. - Я понимаю, ты винишь себя во всем случившемся, но... ты не виноват...

\- Не виноват... - с горькой усмешкой повторил последние слова Оби-Ван. - Ну да, конечно... обстоятельства так сложились... Никто не виноват, да только почти все джедаи мертвы, власть в Галактике захватил ситх, а наш «Избранный» стал учеником этого самого ситха...

Оби-Ван замолчал и, закрыв лицо руками, покачал головой.

\- Простите, учитель, - тяжело вздохнул он. - Просто я... я не готов сейчас к тому, чтобы постигать новые пути Силы и вести с вами философские беседы. Прошу вас... пока оставить меня и понять... И прошу прощения за свою грубость, - после секундной паузы добавил он.

\- Я понимаю тебя, - кивнул Призрак. - … и я исполню твою просьбу...

Призрачный Квай-Гон замолчал и опустил глаза. Простояв так пару минут, он вновь взглянул на своего бывшего ученика.

\- И ты меня прости, Оби-Ван, - произнёс он, после чего растворился в воздухе...

*****

А спустя чуть больше месяца Оби-Вана ждало ещё одно потрясение. Он узнал, что Дарт Вейдер выжил после мустафарской дуэли.

В тот день он был был в Анкорхэде. Время от времени он наведывался в этот городок за различными припасами, необходимыми ему для жизни. Купив всё, что ему было нужно, Оби-Ван зашел в одну из кантин, чтобы немного передохнуть от жары и выпить какой-нибудь прохладительный напиток. В углу помещения был установлен головизор, по которому передавали новости о «славной победе» недавно созданной Галактической Империи над планетой Кашиик, родным миром вуки, которые предоставили убежище врагам Империи джедаям. Со слов диктора это вторжение возглавил Дарт Вейдер. Так Кеноби и узнал что его бывший ученик жив...

Эти новости снова вызвали приступы самобичевания, только на этот раз касались они осознания того, что он обрёк живое существо на страшные муки, и не важно, что это был враг. Он стыдил себя за то, что впал тогда в истерику, и не удостоверился, что враг этот мёртв. Да, джедаи не убивают безоружных, но в этом случае, учитывая какие повреждения получил Вейдер, добить его было бы милосердием... И вот теперь из-за его слабости и проявленного тогда малодушия, Лорд ситхов Дарт Вейдер преследовал и убивал выживших джедаев, порабощал целые планеты и расы и сеял ужас по всей Галактике...

*****

Но шли недели за неделями, один месяц сменял другой, и боль Оби-Вана начинала потихоньку, пока ещё очень медленно, притупляться. Нет, конечно, он никогда не забудет то, что случилось и не перестанет винить себя, но... Но жизнь продолжалась. Здесь, на Татуине, у него важная миссия - оберегать и присматривать за Люком, а ещё помогать всем, кому эта помощь потребуется и кто попросит о ней. И он стал немного успокаиваться, хотя нередко и бывали у него бессонные ночи, когда бывший джедай предавался тяжелым воспоминаниям... Вот как, например, сегодняшняя ночь...

*****

Оби-Ван вздохнул. Было совершенно очевидно, что вряд ли он сейчас заснет и он подумал, что нет никакого толка в том, чтобы валяться в кровати, и надо бы уже вставать, как вдруг снаружи донёсся какой-то шум. Словно кто-то ходил возле его хижины. Оби-Ван мгновенно вскочил, быстро оделся и, прихватив свой световой меч, вышел на улицу.

Буквально в паре десятков футов от двери его жилища кто-то лежал. Поскольку было ещё довольно сумрачно, Оби-Ван в первую секунду подумал, что это тускен, так как этот некто был одет в тускенскую одежду. Однако, приблизившись, он увидел, что это был вовсе не представитель песчаного народа. Это была молодая женщина человеческой расы, находящаяся без сознания. Не вызывало никаких сомнений, что она сбежала от тускенов, которые пленили эту местную жительницу, чтобы затем использовать её для своих кровавых ритуалов. Оби-Ван слышал об этих диких обычаях коренных жителей Татуина, но видеть воочию их жертв ему ещё не доводилось...

Этой несчастной беглянке требовалась помощь, и не было никакого смысла торчать на улице и рассматривать потерявшую сознание девушку... Оби-Ван осторожно, придерживая голову, перевернул её на спину, а затем поднял с земли и понёс в свой дом.


	3. Спасенная

Оби-Ван положил девушку на свою кровать и пару минут несколько беспомощно смотрел на несчастную беглянку, не зная что ему следует делать в первую очередь. Тяжело вздохнув, он решил начать с её ног. Размотав намотанные на них тряпки, он обнаружил, что небольшие ступни покрыты многочисленными ранами и ссадинами, которые эта девушка явно получила, довольно долгое время передвигаясь по земле босиком. Затем он разбинтовал её запястья. Под импровизированными бинтами также оказались раны, только более страшные, чем на ногах девушки. С первого взгляда было понятно, что эти глубокие потёртости образовались от постоянных связываний грубыми веревками.

Осторожно стянув с девушки тускенскую хламиду, Оби-Ван обнаружил под ней грязные лохмотья, бывшие некогда её платьем. Открытые участки тела девушки, явленные его взору, были покрыты всевозможными ранами, ссадинами и ожогами самых разных размеров и конфигураций. Вид этих ужасных повреждений, покрытых пылью и песком, потряс мужчину. Однако он был уверен, что то, что он только что увидел, было ещё «цветочками». Страшно было даже представить себе, что его ждало дальше...

Прежде чем стянуть с девушки её изношенное и изорванное платье, Оби-Ван отправился в находящийся в дальней части его небольшого жилища санузел, и набрал в прихваченный по дороге тазик воды, а в шкафчике под раковиной отыскал пару губок, и через минуту он уже снова был рядом с девушкой.

Смочив губку в воде, он осторожно начал обмывать лицо девушки от покрывавших его пыли и песка. Закончив делать это, Оби-Ван, слегка наклонив голову вбок, пару минут внимательно вглядывался в открывшиеся его взору черты незнакомки, и не мог не отметить, что девушка была красива, и этого не могли изменить ни потрескавшиеся губы, ни искаженное болью и перенесенными страданиями выражение её лица.

Вдруг девушка застонала, веки её дернулись и она слегка приоткрыла свои глаза. Оби-Ван тут же схватил со столика стакан воды и поднёс его к губам девушки. Однако, отпив пару глотков, она вновь потеряла сознание.

Оби-Ван печально вздохнул. Что ж, не было никакого смысла просто сидеть и смотреть на находящуюся без сознания девушку. Её раны надо было обработать. А для этого ему придется полностью раздеть её. Конечно же, это немного смущало мужчину, но другого выхода просто не было. В конце концов он ведь собирается сделать это не ради того, чтобы поглазеть на обнаженную женщину, а чтобы оказать этой самой женщине необходимую медицинскую помощь.

Приняв, наконец, решение, Оби-Ван начал аккуратно избавлять девушку от тряпки, в которую было облачено её тело. Разорвав «платье» спереди, он осторожно перевернул её на живот, и... Поскольку задняя часть того, что осталось от одежды несчастной, была уже порвана, взгляд Оби-Вана сразу же упал на её спину, на которую он уставился с нескрываемым ужасом. На ней буквально не было живого места, и вся она была покрыта порезами, проколами, ожогами, многие из которых были довольно глубокими, а некоторые раны явно были нанесены поверх старых.

Кроме того, все эти повреждения были покрыты какой-то маслянистой субстанцией, издающей очень неприятный запах, которая к тому же была ещё и перемешана с песком. Было понятно, что песок проник под эти лохмотья, пока девушка скиталась по пустыне. Надо было как можно быстрее смыть всё это с её тела, чем Оби-Ван и занялся.

Поскольку вещество, которым была обмазана спина девушки, никак не хотело смываться, джедаю пришлось несколько раз сменить воду. И вот, наконец, с пятого раза, дрянь эта наконец-то отмылась. Теперь можно было приступать к обработке ран. В свое время Оби-Ван сделал довольно приличный запас всевозможных лекарств, гелей и мазей с бактой, а также пластырей и различного перевязочного материала, и вот всё это ему сейчас очень пригодилось.

Мягко и нежно, чтобы не потревожить свою «пациентку» и не сделать ей больно, Оби-Ван наносил мазь с бактой на каждую рану, уделяя большее внимание особенно глубоким порезам, некоторые из которых выглядели так, будто их ещё и расковыривали, а также ожогам. Закончив с обработкой этих страшных повреждений, он залепил каждую рану специальным пластырем, который будет способствовать лучшему впитыванию бакты.

Покончив со спиной, джедай занялся другими её ранениями, которыми было усыпано почти всё её тело, за исключением передней части. Видимо тускены привязывали свою пленницу лицом к какому-то столбу, и по этой причине весь удар на себя приняла её спина, и вообще задняя часть её тела, а также руки и ноги.

Обрабатывая менее покалеченные участки кожи девушки, Оби-Ван снова почувствовал неловкость. Особенно когда наносил лекарство на её ягодицы и стройные ножки. Прикасаясь к этим частям её прекрасного, несмотря на жуткие ранения, тела, руки его немного дрожали, а ещё он почувствовал, что краснеет. Он даже «порадовался», что тускены не нанесли ран на её грудь. Если бы ему пришлось ещё и втирать лекарство в её грудь, он бы точно сгорел от стыда. Он старался сделать всё как можно быстрее и постоянно удерживал себя от того, чтобы откровенно не заглядываться на обнаженное женское тело, но ничего не мог с собой поделать, и взгляд его нет-нет да останавливался на некоторых его частях. С одной стороны, он корил себя за это, а с другой... он был живым человеком, а не дроидом, и вид обнажённой женщины не мог его не взволновать... Но вот, наконец, лекарство было нанесено на все порезы, проколы, ожоги и царапины, и Оби-Ван с облегчением выдохнул.

Затем, порывшись в шкафу, он извлек оттуда одну из своих нательных рубашек и осторожно одел её на девушку, которая за всё это время так и не пришла в себя, если не считать того мимолетного «пробуждения», когда он успел дать ей немного воды. Видимо все силы у неё ушли на этот «марш-бросок», который она проделала, сбежав от тускенов и дойдя до этого места.

Кеноби аккуратно положил её на бок и накрыл одеялом. После этого он собрал с пола все снятые с девушки тряпки, отнёс их на улицу и сжег.

Вернувшись в дом, Оби-Ван приставил к кровати стул и, усевшись на него, взглянул на спасенную им девушку. И думал он о том, сколько же мучений и унижений испытала эта молодая женщина, пробывшая в плену у изуверов, судя по всему, очень долго.

Хоть Оби-Вана с детства учили любить и уважать любые формы жизни, и разумные, и неразумные, но в настоящий момент, особенно в свете того, что он только что увидел, ничего кроме по меньшей мере неприязни и отвращения, испытывать к коренному народу Татуина он не мог.

Вдруг девушка, до этого лежавшая совершенно спокойно, вздрогнула. Оби-Ван было подумал, что она пришла в себя, и подался вперед, но нет... Девушка как-то вся сжалась, а затем всхлипнула и задрожала всем телом.

\- Пожалуйста, не надо... Нет... Умоляю вас, прекратите, - жалобно прошептала она, и из закрытых глаз её выкатились две слезинки.

От этого зрелища у мужчины перехватило дыхание и защемило сердце, и он почувствовал как в нём закипает гнев к этим омерзительным дикарям. Он вспомнил Энакина, мать которого подверглась той же участи, что и эта несчастная местная жительница.

В этот момент ему в голову пришла мысль, что вряд ли он имеет право осуждать своего бывшего падавана, мать которого, изувеченная и замученная этими изуверами, умерла на его руках, за то, что он перебил всё тускенское племя, которое издевалось над ней на протяжении не одной недели. Если уж он, Оби-Ван Кеноби, такой «образцовый» джедай, испытывает гнев, наблюдая страдания незнакомки, то что же чувствовал его вспыльчивый ученик, когда по вине тускенов умерла его мама?..

Впрочем, Оби-Ван быстро прогнал эти мысли и чувства, и не потому, что боялся пасть на Тёмную сторону. Просто он прекрасно знал, что такие эмоции разрушительны прежде всего для того, кто их испытывает, а он не мог позволить себе погрязнуть в ненависти, злости и гневе.

*****

Когда татуинские солнца начали уже клониться к закату, Оби-Ван, просидевший почти всё время рядом с так и не очнувшейся девушкой, подумал о том, а не стоит ли ему как-то... расшевелить её, чтобы привести в чувство?.. То, что вот уже более одиннадцати часов она не приходит в себя, откровенно говоря, настораживало его. Но с другой стороны, пульс её был ровный, а на щеках даже появился еле заметный, но всё же румянец. И Оби-Ван решил, что пока он не будет что-либо предпринимать, чтобы вернуть бедняжку в сознание, рассудив, что её организм сам решит, когда его хозяйке пора будет очнуться.

Потом он подумал о том, что когда девушка наконец-то придёт в себя, то ей естественно понадобится одежда. Женской одежды у него, разумеется, не было, и поэтому он решил, пока его подопечная пребывает без сознания, наведаться в ближайший город Анкорхэд и купить ей какое-нибудь платье. Это надо было сделать это как можно быстрее, поэтому Оби-Ван не стал долго раздумывать, а быстро собрался и двинулся в путь на стареньком арендованном спидере. Приехав в Анкорхэд, он зашел в первую же лавку, торгующую одеждой, и приобрел там платье более менее подходящее по размеру, а также легкую накидку, каковые носили местные женщины.

Вернулся Оби-Ван уже когда практически стемнело. Свою подопечную он застал в том же положении, в каком и оставил несколько часов назад. Всё говорило о том, что она так и не приходила в себя, но в данном случае, это было даже хорошо, поскольку очнувшись в одиночестве, в незнакомом доме, она бы наверняка очень испугалась, а лишние нервные потрясения ей точно были ни к чему.

Мужчина убрал свои покупки в шкаф, а сам снова расположился возле кровати, намереваясь оставаться рядом с девушкой на случай, если ей понадобится какая-либо помощь.

*****

Ночь пролетела быстро, и вот уже в небольшое окошко проникли первые лучи одного из татуинских светил. Девушка так и не очнулась, но тем не менее по сравнению со вчерашним днём, выглядела она гораздо лучше. Оби-Ван осторожно прикоснулся к её руке. Она была теплой, и это, несомненно, было хорошо, поскольку ещё вчера конечности девушки были довольно холодными. Возможных причин этого явления было множество, но поскольку Оби-Ван не был целителем, то и гадать об этих причинах не стал, а просто счел потеплевшие руки девушки хорошим знаком.

День мужчина провел, занимаясь своими повседневными делами, время от времени заглядывая в свою спальню, в надежде что спасенная им девушка пробудилась от своей странной «спячки», которая, откровенно говоря, начала беспокоить джедая уже всерьёз. После некоторых размышлений он решил поступить следующим образом: если она не очнётся до завтрашнего полудня, он примет меры к тому, чтобы привести её в чувство, если так можно выразиться, «насильственным» способом.

*****

Проведя ещё одну полу-бессонную ночь возле постели своей подопечной, Оби-Ван решил, что нормально уснуть он всё равно не сможет, а вот медитация будет ему очень полезна. Он убрал стул в сторону и сел на пол. Глубоко вздохнув, он закрыл глаза и погрузился в Силу, сразу же почувствовав лёгкость.

Сколько продолжалась эта медитация, Оби-Ван не знал, но в какой-то момент он словно почувствовал, что его внимательно рассматривают. Он открыл глаза и тут же встретился взглядом с наконец-то пришедшей в себя девушкой, которая внимательно и немного настороженно смотрела на него. Это очень обрадовало джедая.

\- Наконец-то вы очнулись, - произнёс он и улыбнулся.


	4. Знакомство (часть 1)

Мия пребывала в какой-то пустоте. Ей было хорошо и спокойно. Но вдруг прямо перед её лицом, внезапно и очень близко, появилась обмотанная тряпками страшная физиономия тускена, и девушка, резко вздрогнув, распахнула глаза.

Взгляд её тут же вперился в глиняный потолок, а затем она обнаружила, что лежит на кровати. Взглянув на свои руки, она увидела, что они чистые и заклеены белыми полосками пластыря. То же самое было и с ногами, а также, похоже, и со спиной, и вообще со всей задней частью её тела. В этом Мия убедилась, просунув руки под одеяло, которым она была накрыта. Причём лежать на спине ей было совсем не больно, словно и не было у неё никаких ран, нанесенных тускенами за время её пребывания у них в плену. Кроме того, одета она была в мужскую нижнюю рубашку.

Чтобы осознать всё это, девушке понадобилось несколько секунд, а затем она повернула голову и пред взором её предстала довольно странная картина. Рядом с кроватью, прямо на полу, скрестив ноги, сидел мужчина. Сидел он очень ровно, глаза его были закрыты и, судя по всему, он был полностью погружен... погружен в какой-то транс... или что-то в этом роде.

Видимо этот мужчина проживал в той самой хижине, к которой она шла из последних сил. Он принёс её в свой дом, обработал её раны и переодел в свою рубашку...

Обработал раны и переодел...

Получается, что он раздел её догола?!.. Мия почувствовала, что к её щекам приливает жар. Она хоть и понимала, что без этого нельзя было оказать ей медицинскую помощь, но всё равно испытывала стыд, ведь ещё ни один мужчина не видел её обнаженной...

Мия осторожно повернулась на бок и устремила внимательный взгляд на своего спасителя. На вид ему было около сорока лет. Он был обладателем рыжеватых волос и густой бороды, которая по мнению Мии совсем не портила его приятное, и даже красивое лицо. Какого цвета его глаза, было пока неизвестно, поскольку они были закрыты.

Пару минут Мия смотрела на мужчину, надеясь, что он вот-вот выйдет из того странного состояния, в котором пребывал, однако этого пока не происходило. Девушка вздохнула. Ей очень хотелось пить, но тревожить своего спасителя она не решалась, и ей не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как продолжить внимательно рассматривать его.

Вдруг мужчина как-то слегка обмяк, словно из него вытащили какой-то штырь, который поддерживал его спину в ровном и прямом состоянии, затем он выдохнул и... наконец-то открыл свои ясные серо-голубые глаза. Несколько секунд он смотрел на неё, а затем...

\- Наконец-то вы очнулись, - произнёс он и улыбнулся.

«И улыбка у него приятная и добрая», - подумала Мия.

Небольшое напряжение, которое она испытывала, окончательно покинула её, и девушка облегченно вздохнула и улыбнулась в ответ.

Пару мгновений мужчина так и продолжал сидеть на полу и смотреть на девушку, но затем, словно опомнившись, быстро вскочил на ноги.

\- Ох, что же я сижу, - пробормотал он. - Вас же наверняка жажда замучила... Сейчас...

Он буквально выбежал из закутка, который был его спальней, и уже через минуту вернулся с целым кувшином воды в одной руке и пустым стаканом в другой.

\- Вот, - протянул он наполненный стакан девушке, которая, пока он ходил за водой, приняла сидячее положение, прикрыв голые ноги одеялом.

Мия залпом выпила воду.

\- Спасибо, - произнесла она, протягивая пустой стакан Оби-Вану.

\- Ещё?.. - улыбнулся он.

Мия конечно же хотела ещё воды, поскольку ей казалось, что внутренности её словно ссохлись, и одного стакана явно было не достаточно, чтобы как следует смочить её обезвоженный организм. Но, будучи уроженкой засушливого мира, она прекрасно знала цену этой живительной влаги, а поэтому стеснялась попросить ещё воды.

Мужчина словно услышал её мысли и не стал дожидаться ответа, а снова налил в стакан воды и протянул его девушке.

\- Не волнуйтесь, воды у меня достаточно, - произнёс он с мягкой улыбкой.

Мия с благодарностью взглянула на него и с наслаждением выпила ещё один стакан воды.

\- Спасибо, - произнесла она. - Этого достаточно.

\- Хорошо, - сказал он и поставил кувшин и стакан на тумбочку рядом с кроватью.

После этого в комнате снова наступила тишина и пару минут мужчина и девушка просто молча смотрели друг на друга. Первым конечно же опомнился Оби-Ван.

\- Эм... полагаю, нам надо познакомиться, - произнёс он. - Меня зовут Бен... А вы?..

\- Мия, - ответила девушка.

\- Очень приятно, Мия... А теперь вам надо поесть.

При слове «поесть» у Мии болезненно сжался желудок. Интересно, сколько она уже находится здесь?.. И вообще, какое сегодня число?.. Но задать эти весьма интересующие её вопросы девушка не успела, поскольку Бен уже покинул этот небольшой альков, бывший его спальней.

Через пару минут он вернулся с подносом, на котором находились большой стакан голубого молока, тарелка с голубым творогом, изготовленным всё из того же голубого молока, и средних размеров хлебная лепешка.

\- Вот, - Оби-Ван поставил поднос на тумбочку. - Полагаю, тускены кормили вас этой отвратительной тыквой хубба... так что вам для восстановления требуются вещества, которых в этом овоще точно нет.

\- Спасибо... - произнесла Мия и взяла в руку ложку. - Но я... хотела бы...

Однако договорить она не успела, так как мужчина жестом остановил её.

\- Все вопросы потом, - мягко произнёс он. - После того, как вы всё съедите, мы обязательно поговорим с вами, Мия, и я отвечу на все ваши вопросы. - сказал он, и ещё раз улыбнувшись, оставил свою гостью одну, чтобы она спокойно поела.

Оби-Вану тоже хотелось узнать о спасённой им девушке побольше, но сидеть и пялиться на то, как она ест, было, мягко говоря, не очень красиво.

Спустя минут пятнадцать, он заглянул за занавеску, отделяющую спальню от общей комнаты и обнаружил, что с едой Мия уже покончила и в данный момент, осторожно отлепив один из пластырей на левой руке, осматривала рану под ней.

\- Поразительно, но от этого пореза почти не осталось и следа, - взглянула она на своего спасителя изумлёнными глазами.

«Прекрасными серо-зелёными глазами», - мелькнула в голове Оби-Вана мысль.

\- Это и есть эта волшебная бакта? - продолжала между тем девушка.

\- Да, - подтвердил Оби-Ван. - По дороге... эээ... сюда на Татуин, я сделал довольно приличный запас всевозможных препаратов с бактой.

\- Я слышала о ней, но... если её и можно достать у нас на Татуине, то только за огромные деньги.

\- Да, действительно, на Татуине за огромные деньги можно достать всё, - улыбнулся Оби-Ван. - На ваших руках и ногах раны не такие глубокие, - продолжил он после небольшой паузы, - поэтому, думаю, все эти пластыри можно будет снять уже завтра, а вот... ваша спина и по... эм... то что пониже спины, - смутился слегка мужчина. - Пострадали гораздо сильнее, и завтра надо будет нанести на эти раны ещё бакту и заклеить их новыми пластырями.

В ответ Мия смущенно кивнула и снова на какое-то время в комнате повисла тишина.

\- Я хотела спросить... - нарушила тишину Мия.

\- Эээ... да. Слушаю вас.

\- Какое сегодня число?... Боги, - воскликнула девушка, после того, как Бен назвал сегодняшнюю дату. - Я пробыла у этих... этих... сорок девять дней...

\- Сорок девять дней?!!..

Кеноби был поражен, что эта хрупкая с виду девушка продержалась во власти этих изуверов так долго, но, видимо, роль тут сыграло то, что она была молода, и молодой и здоровый организм сумел выдержать все эти издевательства, выпавшие на его долю.

Видя, что девушка вот-вот заплачет, Оби-Ван сел рядом с ней и, взяв её руки в свои и загляну в её наполненные слезами глаза.

\- Не надо плакать, Мия, - произнёс он мягко. - Я понимаю, что после того, что вы пережили, это трудно будет сделать, но... забудьте о них. Вы сбежали от них... Вы больше не там... Откровенно говоря, я потрясен тем, что вы сумели это сделать и... сумели пройти такой долгий путь до этого места... Всё уже позади. Здесь вы в полной безопасности и под моей защитой... Я никому не позволю обидеть вас и причинить какой-либо вред...

И Оби-Ван, отпустив её руки, осторожно вытер пальцами слезинку, которая всё же выкатилась из правого глаза девушки, а затем, устыдившись такого своего нескромного жеста, он одёрнул свою руку и немного отодвинулся от Мии.

\- Спасибо вам за всё, - всхлипнула Мия, однако навернувшиеся было слезы она сумела сморгнуть. - Боги привели меня сюда, не иначе...

В ответ Оби-Ван кивнул и ободряюще улыбнулся девушке.

\- Расскажите мне о вашей семье, - сменил он тему

Всё равно этот вопрос надо было прояснить... так почему не сейчас...


	5. Знакомство (часть 2)

\- Мой отец фермер-влагодобытчик. Наша ферма располагается примерно в шестидесяти пяти милях к юго-западу от Анкорхэда. У меня ещё есть старший брат, а мама умерла десять лет назад... Вот только... - Мия тяжело вздохнула. - Я не знаю, живы ли они... Меня схватили трое тускенов и я ничего не видела... Но я... я очень надеюсь, что они живы...

\- Как ваша фамилия, Мия? И каково имя вашего отца? - спросил Оби-Ван.

\- Сарн, - ответила девушка. - А отца зовут Олан. Олан Сарн... Но почему вы спросили?

\- Я могу наведаться в Муниципальный совет Анкорхэда и навести справки... - начал Оби-Ван.

\- Но зачем же обращаться в Муниципальный совет? - воскликнула девушка. - Мы можем сразу отправится на нашу ферму и всё узнать.

\- Мы?.. - переспросил Оби-Ван. - Нет, Мия, я бы не советовал бы вам, учитывая ваше состояние, отправляться в такой долгий путь. Вам надо как следует окрепнуть, а вашим ранам надо позволить как следует излечиться... Нет-нет, я не позволю вам покинуть этот дом по крайней мере неделю, - тоном, не терпящим возражений, заявил он. - И эту неделю я предписываю вам постельный режим и хорошее питание, - добавил он шутливо-строгим тоном. - Если хотите, я могу справиться о вашей семье в Муниципальном совете или даже съездить на вашу ферму, но сделаю я это один, - закончил он уже серьёзно.

\- Один?.. И оставите меня здесь в одиночестве?.. - испуганно вскричала Мия. - Нет, я не останусь тут одна... Да, вы правы, Бен, - после небольшой паузы продолжила девушка. - Если мои папа и брат живы, то неделя ничего не значит, поскольку я отсутствовала так долго... А если... если они погибли, то... это уже неважно... - закончила она, печально вздохнув.

\- Ну значит решено?.. Примерно через неделю мы с вами всё узнаем... - мягко произнёс Оби-Ван.

\- Да, - кивнула девушка.

И снова, вот уже не в первый раз, на какое-то время в комнате воцарилась тишина, которую на это раз нарушила Мия.

\- Я понимаю, что пока полностью мне вымыться нельзя, - заговорила девушка. - Но... нельзя ли мне хотя бы помыть голову...

\- О... да-да, конечно, - вскочил со своего места Оби-Ван. - Я вас провожу...

Девушка также поднялась с кровати и, замотав одеяло вокруг себя на манер юбки, последовала на своим спасителем, который обернулся к ней, чтобы посторониться и пропустить её вперед. Но вот взгляд его упал на её босые ноги.

\- Вот я болван, - воскликнул вдруг мужчина, и чуть ли не по лбу себя стукнул.

\- Эээ... почему?.. - удивленно нахмурившись, поинтересовалась Мия.

\- Признаюсь вам, Мия... пока вы были без сознания, я всё же наведался в Анкорхэд и купил вам платье, а вот про обувь я и не подумал...

\- Оу... - ответила девушка и невольно улыбнулась, глядя на растерянного мужчину. - Думаю, эту проблему можно легко решить. Временно обувью мне могут послужить какие-нибудь ваши старые носки... А что касается платья, то... я очень благодарна вам за заботу... Но пока я его носить не буду, так как оно перепачкается в бакте, и, если вы не против, то я похожу пока в вашей рубашке... Мммм... если у вас найдется какая нибудь ненужная тряпка, а также нитки и иголка, то я смогу соорудить себе юбку.

В ответ Оби-Ван благодарно кивнул и уже через пару секунд извлек из шкафа свои носки и тут же натянул их на ноги Мии. Затем он передал девушке полотенце и указал где находится санузел, а сам продолжил рыться в шкафу в поисках подходящей ткани для юбки. Вот, наконец, на самом дне нижней полки, он отыскал подходящий кусок материи светло-коричневого цвета, оставшейся ещё от прежнего владельца этого дома, и являвшейся, судя по всему, старой занавеской. Впрочем, ткань эта хорошо сохранилась и вполне подходила для нужд Мии. Затем он извлек из небольшого ящичка швейные принадлежности. Прихватив помимо этих «находок» ещё и чистые наволочку и простынь, он отправился в спальню, где сменил постельное бельё, поскольку прежнее было всё в песке. После этого, Оби-Ван вернулся в общую комнату и, усевшись на кушетку, стал ждать Мию.

Спустя примерно полчаса в дверях появилась Мия, вымытые волосы которой была обмотаны полотенцем. Однако вид у девушки был почему-то очень виноватый, что несколько удивило Оби-Вана.

\- Всё в порядке? - поинтересовался он.

\- Угу, - кивнула она - Вот только... я потратила слишком много воды... Мне пришлось трижды помыть свои волосы, потому что... потому что за всё это время у меня не было возможности их вымыть, и... и они никак не хотели отмываться...

Мия опустила голову и горестно вздохнула. В этот момент девушка выглядела очень трогательно и... мило, и Оби-Ван невольно улыбнулся, глядя на свою расстроенную гостью. Он поднялся со своего места и подошел к ней.

\- Не волнуйтесь, Мия, - произнёс он, мягко прикоснувшись к её плечу. - Как я уже говорил, воды у меня достаточно. Помимо того, что моё влагодобывающее оборудование исправно работает круглые сутки, совсем недавно я сделал довольно приличный запас воды... Так что не переживайте об этом, и смело используйте её столько, сколько вам необходимо.

Мия подняла свои огромные глаза и взглянула на своего спасителя с благодарностью, а затем смущенно кивнула. А Оби-Ван отметил про себя, что девушка просто очаровательна, когда смущается, и невольно залюбовался ею, но тут же он сам смутился таким своим мыслям и одёрнул себя...

\- Кхм... эм... я нашел ткань для вашей юбки, - произнёс он немного хрипловатым голосом. - Она и швейные принадлежности - в спальне...

\- О... да, спасибо большое, - улыбнулась Мия. - Если вы не против, я... займусь... эм... шитьем...

\- Да, конечно, - отозвался мужчина.

Мия скрылась за занавеской, отделяющей спальню от общей комнаты, а Оби-Ван, взглянув на хронометр, обнаружил, что уже пора готовить ужин, и оправился на кухню.

Рассудив, что мясом пока что кормить девушку не следует, поскольку это довольно тяжелая пища, он решил приготовить овощное рагу. Оби-Ван спустился в кладовую, которая находилась в подвальном помещении его жилища. Прихватив необходимые овощи и зелень, он вернулся на кухню и занялся стряпней.

А тем временем Мия, вытерев свои волосы насухо, повесила полотенце на спинку стула. Увидев на тумбочке помимо коробочки со швейными принадлежностями ещё и расческу, она улыбнулась и с теплотой подумала о своем заботливом спасителе. Как следует расчесав свои густые волосы, девушка размотала одеяло, которое было обернуто вокруг неё как юбка, и вместо него обернула вокруг своих бёдер материю, которую дал ей Бен. Что ж, её было более чем достаточно, и она приступила к шитью.

Управилась Мия довольно быстро, и уже через час она повязывала вокруг своей талии широкий пояс, сделанный из оставшегося куска бывшей занавески, который должен был не позволить юбке соскользнуть с неё. Кроме того, узкую полоску ткани она использовала как ленточку для своих волос, завязав их в хвост.

А между тем по дому уже во всю разносились аппетитные ароматы, и Мия направилась на кухню. На маленьком обеденном столе стояло блюдо с хлебными лепешками, а также две тарелки, рядом с которыми лежали вилки, а сам хозяин этого жилища сидел на стуле, и задумчиво смотрел в небольшое окошко.

*****

Оби-Ван справился с готовкой довольно быстро, но решил пока не беспокоить Мию, резонно рассудив, что она сама придет сюда, когда закончит свои портняжные дела. Он накрыл на стол, сел на один из стульев и задумчиво устремил свой взгляд в окно. Бывшему джедаю было, конечно, о чем подумать, учитывая произошедшее не только лично с ним, но и с целой Галактикой, однако сейчас думать о всевозможных глобальных проблемах ему совсем не хотелось, и думал он о спасенной им девушке и о её нуждах... Мужчина был так погружен в свои мысли, что не сразу почувствовал, что его гостья уже пару минут стоит в дверях и смотрит на его.

Но вот он глубоко вздохнул и отвлекся он созерцания унылого татуинского пейзажа за окном. Повернув голову в сторону стоявшей у входа на его маленькую кухоньку Мии, он быстро встал и хотел было что-то сказать, но вдруг замер, устремив на девушку восхищенный взгляд.

Нет, Оби-Ван, конечно же разглядел красоту девушки ещё когда она была без сознания и перепачкана с ног до головы, но сейчас... Оказалось, что у неё красивые пышные волосы цвета татуинских песков, прекрасно гармонировавшие с её огромными серо-зелеными глазами, от которых он никак не мог отвести своего взгляда... Но тут он наконец-то заметил, что сильно смутил девушку своим взглядом и ослабил зрительный контакт. Он хотел было сказать что-то вроде: «Отлично выглядите, Мия», но счел это не совсем уместным, так как такой его «комплимент» уж точно ещё больше вгонит в краску эту скромную татуинку, а поэтому не стал этого делать.

\- Прошу вас, Мия, - он галантно отодвинул её стул и девушка села на него.

Оби-Ван снял с плиты сковороду с рагу и разложил его по тарелкам, после чего мужчина и девушка приступили к трапезе, которая прошла в тишине, так как оба они почему-то не решались завязать какой-то разговор.

\- Благодарю вас, Бен, - произнесла Мия, после того как всё съела и выпила кружку горячего чая. - Было очень вкусно, - улыбнулась она своей милой улыбкой.

\- Рад, что вам понравилось, Мия, - улыбнулся в ответ Оби-Ван. - А теперь, думаю, вам пора отдыхать. Вон сколько дел вы сегодня переделали, а ведь я, между прочим, прописал вам постельный режим, - шутливо заметил он.

В ответ Мия кивнула и поднялась со своего места.

\- Спокойной ночи, Бен, - сказала она. - И ещё раз большое спасибо вам за всё.

\- Не за что, Мия, - кивнул в ответ мужчина. - И вам доброй ночи...

*****

Покинув кухню, Мия отправилась в спальню, где стянула с себя свою импровизированную юбку и юркнула под одеяло. Но конечно же уснуть сразу она не смогла. Какое-то время она слушала, как Бен убирает посуду и ходит по дому. Затем, судя по всему, он постелил себе на кушетке в общей комнате и также лег спать.

Мия вздохнула и, повернувшись на бок лицом к окошку, устремила свой взгляд на усыпанное звездами татуинское небо. И думала она в этот момент о своем спасителе, прекрасном человеке по имени Бен... Да, несмотря на то, что фактически она была знакома с ним всего один неполный день и за эти несколько часов знакомства пообщались они совсем немного, она была уверена, что Бен был прекрасным и замечательным человеком. Она просто чувствовала это и всё... Мии казалось, что от этого человека буквально исходит доброта, тепло и... ещё что-то, что она не могла никак сформулировать...

За свои почти двадцать пять лет, Мия встретила очень немного людей, с которыми бы ей было так хорошо и уютно. Конечно, её нельзя было назвать слишком общительной, но несмотря на то, что у неё было очень много работы на ферме, она всё же находила время пообщаться со своими бывшими одноклассниками. Однако по-настоящему близких и дружеских отношений у неё так и ни с кем и не сложилось. Её отец и брат были самыми близкими для неё людьми... Ещё, конечно же, была мама, но её давно уже не было в живых.

Мия родилась и всю жизнь прожила на Татуине, этом полу-криминальном мире, контролируемом хаттами, в котором лишь фермеры-влагодобытчики пытались вести честную жизнь, добывая себе хлеб насущный своим трудом. Хотя фермеры время от времени и объединяли свои усилия, когда дело доходило до открытого противостояния с песчаным народом и иногда совместными усилиями им удавалось отбить украденные коренными жителями Татуина влагоуловители, в целом каждая фермерская семья жила обособленно и не очень-то стремилась к общению с соседями.

Одним словом, большой редкостью на Татуине было встретить человека, который вот так вот просто взял и помог бы тому, кого видит в первый раз в жизни. И вот сейчас, в самый тяжелый момент её жизни, Мии посчастливилось встретить такого человека. Он принёс её в свой дом и оказал ей помощь, а мог ведь не делать этого, просто позволив ей умереть, а не тратить на неё дорогостоящие лекарства.

Мия снова вздохнула... Неделя. Именно столько она проведет в этом доме вместе с Беном, а затем он отвезёт её к отцу и брату, и скорее всего больше они никогда не встретятся.

Мия очень хотела снова увидеть своих родных и молила богов, чтобы они были живы, но... от мысли, что она навсегда расстанется с Беном, ей становилось очень грустно.

Девушка снова вздохнула, а затем закрыла глаза, и спустя какое-то время ей всё же удалось наконец-то заснуть...


	6. Неделя (часть 1)

После того, как Мия отправилась спать, Оби-Ван прибрался на кухне. Затем он достал из шкафа простынь, запасную подушку и одеяло и постелил себе на кушетке в общей комнате.

Однако мужчина долго не мог заснуть. Все его мысли занимала Мия. Это было удивительно, но... Эта девушка и он знакомы были всего один день, и Оби-Ван по сути совсем не знал её, но ему казалось, что знают они друг друга уже давно, и... ему было очень приятно её общество.

Он радовался тому, что Мия всего лишь однажды вспомнила о своем пребывании у изуверов, когда узнала, что плен её длился долгих сорок девять дней. Он улыбнулся, вспоминая как трогательно она расстроилась из-за того, что, по её мнению, потратила слишком много воды, когда мыла свои волосы... Роскошные белокурые волосы, от которых он не мог отвести свой взгляд, когда увидел её в дверях кухни... А её глаза?.. Он словно утонул в них, когда встретился с ней взглядом. А ещё его поразило то, что живя в таком жарком мире, она как-то умудрилась сохранить такой прекрасный цвет лица, которое лишь совсем чуть-чуть было тронуто загаром, а нежный румянец на её щеках очень украшал её и делал милой и очаровательной.

Но не только красивая внешность спасённой им девушки привлекала его. Он чувствовал, что она прекрасна не только внешне. Общаясь с ней, пусть пока и совсем недолго, он просто понял, что у этой девушки доброе сердце и чистая душа, что ей чуждо какое-либо притворство... Да, в своей жизни ему приходилось ошибаться в людях, иногда его всё же подводило его джедайское чутьё... Но не в этот раз. В этом Оби-Ван был твёрдо убежден. И вот сейчас он чувствовал, что в сердце его разгорается чувство к Мии Сарн...

Да, дело обстояло именно так. Он, Оби-Ван Кеноби, выбравший жизнь отшельника бывший джедай разгромленного ситхами Ордена, начинал влюбляться в девушку, которую он спас, и в этот момент он совершенно чётко осознал, что ему совсем не хочется вести этот отшельнический образ жизни и прожить оставшуюся жизнь в одиночестве.

Оби-Ван вздохнул и грустно усмехнулся в темноту... Неделя. Именно столько, или даже меньше, она пробудет здесь, в его доме, рядом с ним. А потом он отвезет её к отцу и брату и больше они никогда не увидятся.

А ему надо выбросить из головы все эти несбыточные мечты о прекрасной Мии. Вот только сказать-то легко, а как это сделать?...

Ещё какое-то время Оби-Ван поворочался с бока на бок, а затем всё же заснул.

*****

Обычно встающий с первыми лучами Тату-1, на этот раз Оби-Ван проспал довольно долго. Когда он окончательно проснулся Тату-1 и Тату-2 светили уже вовсю. Впрочем, жара снаружи никак не влияла на приятную прохладу внутри дома, поскольку система кондиционирования, как и всё прочее оборудование, доставшаяся Оби-Вану от прежнего хозяина его жилища, работала вполне исправно.

Быстро одевшись, он осторожно заглянул за занавеску и обнаружил, что Мия всё ещё спала. Прошлой ночью он слышал как она ворочалась и вздыхала, очевидно думая и переживая о своих родных, и, судя по всему, заснула она ещё позже, чем он. Конечно же Оби-Ван не стал её будить. Пока она спит, он быстро позавтракал, а после этого спустился в подвальное помещение, где занялся небольшой отладкой влагодобывающего оборудования, установленного там. С этим делом он справился довольно быстро, после чего проверил свои продуктовые запасы и убедился, что продуктов у него достаточно и на неделю их им с Мией вполне хватит.

В тот самый момент, как он поднялся наверх, он услышал шум воды, доносящийся из его маленького санузла. Стало быть Мия уже встала. Предстояло её накормить завтраком, и Оби-Ван тут же снова спустился в свою кладовую, чтобы взять оттуда банку голубого молока и упаковку голубого творога для неё.

*****

Мия проснулась оттого, что в глаза ей настойчиво светил луч одного из татуинских солнц. Девушка недовольно зажмурилась и хотела было отвернуться от окна и продолжить свой сон, но тут до неё дошло, что, судя по положению Тату-1 и Тату-2 на небе, дело уже шло к полудню. Это заставило Мию резко вскочить. Ого, сколько она проспала... Надо было подниматься. Девушка, натянув на ноги носки и надев юбку, осторожно выглянула за занавеску. В доме было тихо. Прислушавшись, она услышала небольшой шум, доносящийся, похоже, из подвального помещения дома. Видимо Бен отлаживал какое-то оборудование, находящееся там. Пока он был занят, девушка решила умыться и проследовала в санузел.

Сделав все свои дела, Мия вернулась в свой закуток и обнаружила на тумбочке поднос с большим стаканом голубого молока и тарелкой голубого творога, а также небольшой хлебной лепешкой. Прежде чем приступить к еде, она хотела поблагодарить Бена, но в доме его не было. Это немного напугало девушку, так как она подумала, что он всё же куда-то уехал. Однако выглянув в одно из окошек, она увидела его возящимся с одним из влагоуловителей, находящимся между двумя большими каменными валунами. Мия с облегчением вздохнула и со спокойной душой приступила к завтраку.

Вернулся в дом Бен как раз в тот момент, когда Мия, покончив с едой, вышла из спальни с подносом, на котором находилась пустая посуда.

\- Доброе ут... то есть скорее уже добрый день, Мия, - с улыбкой приветствовал её Бен.

\- Добрый день, Бен, - поздоровалась в ответ девушка. - Спасибо за завтрак.

\- Не за что, - ответил мужчина. - Как вы себя чувствуете? - поинтересовался он, забирая из рук Мии поднос.

\- Спасибо, хорошо, - улыбнулась она.

Бен быстро отнёс поднос на кухню и вернулся в общую комнату, где Мия ждала его, сидя на кушетке.

\- Давайте посмотрим ваши раны... - он присел рядом с девушкой.

Взяв её за руку и отодвинув рукав рубашки, осторожно отлепил один из пластырей.

\- Прекрасно. И следа не осталось, - удовлетворенно констатировал он.

Мия, взглянув на то место, где по идее должен быть шрам от пореза, и не увидела его.

\- Это просто поразительно, - подняла она свои огромные удивленные глаза на Бена.

\- Давайте ещё взглянем на ваши ноги... - начал Оби-Ван, не решаясь, разумеется, самостоятельно поднять длинную юбку Мии.

\- Хорошо, - немного смущенно ответила девушка, и, поднявшись с кушетки, слегка приподняла юбку, обнажив свои ножки до колен.

Однако ниже колен ран у Мии почти не было, а те что имелись, были совсем не значительные...

\- Кхм... а вы не могли бы... эээ... поднять... чуть повыше, - слегка покраснев, произнес Бен.

Мия, также покраснев, подняла юбку еще чуть-чуть, примерно до середины бедра. Конечно, она прекрасно понимала, что её спаситель уже видел не только её голые ноги, но и всю её, но тогда-то она была без сознания... А сейчас... Сейчас ей было очень неловко задирать перед мужчиной свою юбку.

Оби-Ван присел перед ней на корточки и отлепил один из пластырей, наклеенный с внешней стороны её правого бедра.

\- И этот порез также прекрасно зажил, как и тот, что был на руке, - сообщил Бен, поднимаясь на ноги. - Думаю, точно также дело обстоит и со всеми остальными ранами на ваших руках и ногах, так что вы можете снять все пластыри... эээ... с этих частей тела... А что касается вашей спины и... кхм... пониже... то предлагаю проверить это вечером, - закончил он.

\- Хорошо, - кивнула ещё больше покрасневшая Мия. - Я... пойду... эм... займусь этим...

\- Да, конечно, - ответил Бен.

Мия снова отправилась в санузел и, сняв с себя юбку и рубашку, осторожно отлепила пластыри. Затем она взяла губку и, смочив её водой, тщательно протерла свою кожу, смыв с неё остатки препарата с бактой.

Когда она вышла из ванной, то сразу же почувствовала разносящиеся по дому запахи готовящейся пищи. Похоже, Бен занялся приготовлением обеда. Поскольку делать Мии было абсолютно нечего, она решила пойти на кухню и предложить Бену свою помощь.

*****

На обед Оби-Ван решил приготовить мясной суп. Он как раз снимал шумовкой пену с почти готового бульона, когда в кухню заглянула Мия.

\- Вам помочь, Бен? - улыбнулась она.

\- Спасибо, но почти уже всё сделано, - ответил он. - Обед будет готов примерно через полчаса. Не лучше ли вам пока отдохнуть...

\- Но я только и делаю, что отдыхаю, - вздохнула Мия. - Честно говоря, я не привыкла столько лежать в постели и бездельничать, и... благодаря вам я чувствую себя прекрасно, - продолжала она, усаживаясь на один из двух стульев. - Если я порежу вон ту зелень, я ведь не сильно утомлюсь... - мягко улыбнулась она.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул с улыбкой Оби-Ван и передал ей небольшую разделочную доску, нож и пучок зелени.

\- Вы ведь не татуинец? - спросила она вдруг.

\- Да... - чуть помедлив, ответил мужчина и непроизвольно напрягся.

Откровенно говоря, ему не очень хотелось, чтобы Мия расспрашивала его о том, откуда он и почему ему вдруг взбрело в голову поселиться в этой, если называть вещи своими именами, засушливой и полу-криминальной дыре.

\- Честно говоря, я впервые встречаю человека, который добровольно захотел жить здесь, - продолжала между тем Мия. - Почему же вы решили поселиться здесь?

Задав это вопрос, Мия подняла свой взгляд на Бена и увидела, что по лицу её спасителя словно тень пробежала. Стало понятно, что вопрос этот не приятен ему.

\- Ох... простите, Бен, я... Это не моё дело... Простите мою бестактность, - смущенно пробормотала девушка.

\- Нет-нет, ничего страшного, - мягко улыбнулся Оби-Ван. - Я действительно не хотел бы... Ну в общем, отвечу я на ваш вопрос так: у меня были причины переехать сюда, а насчет остального... эта тема слишком... - он немного помолчал, а затем продолжил, - слишком болезненна для меня и мне бы не хотелось это обсуждать.

В кухне на какое-то время повисла немного неловкая тишина. Мия, виновато уткнувшись в разделочную доску, дорезала зелень.

\- Я действительно здесь человек новый, - нарушил тишину Оби-Ван. - И мне интересно, как всё устроено на влагодобывающей ферме, - решил он отвлечь девушку. - Расскажите мне об этом, Мия, - попросил он, нарезая мелкими кусочками извлеченный из готового бульона кусок мяса.

Ему и правда было это интересно. Люку ведь предстояло расти на такой ферме, и Оби-Вану было важно знать всё, что касается жизни в таком месте.

\- Ну, наша ферма по здешним меркам небольшая, - начала Мия, обрадовавшись, что Бен сменил тему. - У нас всего пятьдесят пять влагоуловителей, за которыми надо постоянно следить, - тут Оби-Ван кивнул, поскольку ему самому приходилось заниматься этим почти ежедневно. - Этим занимаются мой отец и брат Эрик. А ещё у нас есть два дроида Кей-би-пять и Зет-восемь, которые также следят за бесперебойной работой нашего оборудования, - продолжала девушка. - Наша ферма вполне типична. В основном она находится под землей. В различные помещения - жилые комнаты, кухню, гараж, кладовые... можно попасть из большой ямы, вырытой во дворе. Всё это построил мой прадед, так что мой отец является владельцем фермы в третьем поколении, ну а мы с Эриком, стало быть, татуинцы в четвертом поколении.

\- А чем занимаетесь вы? - спросил Оби-Ван, с улыбкой глядя на преобразившуюся девушку, которой, и это было несомненно и очевидно, было приятно рассказывать о своей семье.

\- Моя главная обязанность, это наш подземный гидропонный сад, - ответила Мия. - Я слежу за системой и готовлю питательные растворы, необходимые для овощей и зелени, которую мы там выращиваем. Обычно у нас бывает очень хороший урожай, которого хватает и нам, и для продажи. Излишек мы продаем одному торговцу в Анкорхэде. А воду, которая не идет на наши нужды, мы продаем Хаффу Дарклайтеру. Это самый богатый фермер в наших краях и он скупает воду не только у нас, а у всех фермеров... Ну и, помимо сада, я занимаюсь домашним хозяйством, готовлю еду и прочее...

Пока Мия вела свой рассказ, Оби-Ван разлил готовый уже суп по тарелкам и они продолжили беседу за едой, а также и после неё, в ходе которой, он задал ещё несколько вопросов о том, как устроен их гидропонный сад, и девушка с удовольствием ответила на них, поскольку эта тема была очень близка и интересна ей. Слушая её объяснения, Оби-Ван констатировал про себя, что эта милая татуинка достаточно умна и превосходно разбирается во всех этих сложных, с его точки зрения, тонкостях выращивания хороших урожаев в жарком и засушливом климате.

*****

Поскольку приготовление обеда, сам приём пищи и последовавшие после него разговоры несколько затянулись, а день их начался в полдень, то получилось так, что они пообедали и поужинали одновременно.

\- Думаю, нам... то есть мне надо взглянуть на вашу спину, - начал Бен, когда они, прибравшись на кухне, переместились в общую комнату. - Учитывая, что раны там гораздо более серьезные, чем на руках и ногах, видимо придется наложить ещё гель с бактой...

Мия хотела было сказать, что она сама сделает это, но потом подумала, что вряд ли у неё получится дотянуться до всех повреждений на её спине, а Бен уже всё равно всё видел... И как бы она не смущалась и стеснялась, другого выхода не было.

Пока она размышляла над этим, мужчина принёс баночку с гелем, пластыри, а также влажную губку, чтобы сначала смыть остатки старой бакты, прежде чем наносить свежую.

Мия вздохнула и поднялась с кушетки. Повернувшись к Бену спиной, она сняла рубашку и быстро прикрыла ею грудь, а также приспустила немного юбку, поскольку на верхней части её ягодиц также были нанесены различные раны.

*****

Оби-Ван взглянул на девушку, которая плотно прижала к своей груди его рубашку. Он совершенно отчетливо чувствовал её стеснение и смущение. Да он и сам испытывал те же чувства, но выхода другого не было.

Он осторожно содрал с её спины пластыри и мягко провел влажной губкой по её коже, а затем какое-то время он просто смотрел на неё. Несмотря на то, что раны на её спине и той части тела, что располагалась пониже, были ещё заметны, они нисколько не мешали мужчине любоваться прекрасными формами девушки. Особенно его впечатлили ямочки на её пояснице и он никак не мог отвести свой взгляд от них... и от её аккуратных и... таких аппетитных округлостей, которые были пониже этих пикантных ямочек...

\- Уже значительно лучше, - произнёс Оби-Ван слегка охрипшим голосом, информируя девушку о положении дел с её ранениями. - Сейчас я нанесу гель и снова заклею ваши раны пластырем, - прочистив горло закончил он.

\- Угу, - кивнула Мия, еще крепче прижимая к себе рубашку.

Оби-Ван начал наносить лекарство и... занятие это было очень приятно ему. Точнее приятен ему был не сам процесс, а то, что он прикасается к её прекрасному телу. Он не удержался и провел пальцами по этим соблазнительным ямочкам, хотя непосредственно на них не было никаких порезов, проколов или ожогов. Сделав это, он поймал себя на мысли, что с огромным удовольствием прикоснулся бы к ним не только пальцами, но и губами...

Зажмурившись и покачав головой, словно отгоняя от себя какое-то наваждение, мужчина буквально заставил уняться свое очевидное возбуждение, от которого его руки, когда он осторожно наклеивал на раны пластыри, заметно дрожали, а сердце бешено колотилось.

\- Ну вот и всё, - почти нормальным голосом, который, впрочем, немного дрожал, произнёс он.

Мия быстро натянула юбку на талию, а затем повернулась к мужчине.

\- Спа... кхм-кхм... спасибо, - произнесла она осипшим голосом.

От Оби-Вана конечно же не ускользнуло, что и девушка также была взволнована и возбуждена, о чём свидетельствовали её пунцовые щёки и несколько учащённое дыхание. В какой-то момент глаза их встретились и несколько секунд оба они не могли отвести их друг от друга. Первой нарушила зрительный контакт Мия и отвела свой взгляд.

\- Спасибо, - ещё раз чуть ли не шёпотом пробормотала она, и всё также прижимая рубашку к своей груди, быстро юркнула за занавеску.

А Оби-Ван посмотрел ей вслед и улыбнулся.


	7. Неделя (часть 2)

Мия села на кровать и, по-прежнему прижимая рубашку к груди, пару минут так и сидела, а сердце её бешено колотилось в груди. Затем она всё же натянула на себя рубашку и приложила руки к своим пылающим щекам... То, что сейчас произошло очень взволновало её, и, откровенно говоря, она не знала что и думать. Эти нежные прикосновения мужских рук к её телу очень возбудили её... Особенно, когда Бен провёл пальцами по её пояснице. Оказывается, это место на её теле такое... чувствительное... Или у неё возникли такие ощущения, потому что это именно он прикоснулся к ней так?.. А ещё, она буквально кожей ощущала, как взгляд его скользил по её телу перед тем, как он начал наносить на её раны лекарство... И потом, когда всё было сделано, этот мужчина так смотрел на неё. Казалось, что он в самую душу ей заглянул. Она просто не могла отвести свой взгляд от его удивительных глаз, а внутри у неё буквально всё трепетало.

Несмотря на то, что через полгода Мии должно было исполниться двадцать пять лет, она была абсолютно неопытна в том, что касается отношений с мужчинами. Весь её «опыт» заключался в том, что когда ей было семнадцать лет, у неё произошёл единственный сексуальный контакт с её одноклассником, молодым человеком, в которого она была влюблена (или ей казалось, что она была влюблена...). Дело было в его доме в Анкорхэде. Они тогда даже не разделись полностью. Сначала он какое-то время целовал её, и ей было довольно приятно это, а потом, объяснив спешку тем, что скоро должны вернуться его родители, которые были в отъезде, он просто задрал её юбку и, усадив на стол, запихнул в неё свой член. Кроме жуткой боли и желания, чтобы это поскорее закончилось, Мия тогда ничего не испытала. После этого он просто отвез её домой на её ферму, и на этом их отношения закончились. Этот юноша по всей видимости, добился от Мии того, чего хотел, и больше она его не интересовала. Впрочем и Мия не испытывала никакого желания поддерживать с ним какие бы то ни было отношения.

Нет, конечно же Мия после того неудачного «любовного» опыта не возненавидела весь род мужской, но и вступать в какие-либо отношения с мужчинами она не стремилась, хотя несколько приятелей её брата и проявляли к ней вполне определенный интерес. Она же полностью сосредоточилась на своей работе на ферме и о романтике почти не думала, хотя, как и любая девушка, время от времени и мечтала о том, что когда-нибудь она встретит мужчину, которого полюбит... И, конечно же, который полюбит её.

И вот сейчас она сидела и думала о Бене и о том, почему он так смотрит на неё. А накануне так и вовсе он взглянул на неё, стоящую в дверях кухни, с самым настоящим... восхищением. Да и вообще, эти два дня, что они общались непосредственно, он бросал на неё очень... мужские взгляды, которые невероятно смущали девушку и вгоняли в краску, но одновременно были очень приятны ей и... желанны. А ещё эти прикосновения, которые были такими... интимными и нежными... Неужели она понравилась ему и он проявляет к ней интерес как к женщине?..

Додумавшись до этой мысли, Мия беззвучно усмехнулась и покачала головой. Нет. Скорее всего всё это ей показалось и он просто ведет себя как гостеприимный хозяин и старается помочь всем, чем возможно, девушке, оказавшейся в ужасной ситуации. А что касается тех прикосновений, то... то наверняка это вышло совершенно случайно...

«Просто ты таких людей никогда не встречала, вот тебе и померещилось...», - сказала сама себе Мия.

Но если того, что думает и чувствует Бен, она, разумеется, не могла знать, то в своих чувствах девушка не сомневалась. Бен ей очень нравился, и она чувствовала, что в сердце её разгорается любовь к её спасителю.

Мия печально вздохнула, а затем, стянув с себя юбку и носки, легла в постель. Какое-то время она смотрела на видневшийся в окошко кусочек звездного татуинского неба и грустно вздыхала.

\- Спокойной ночи, Мия, - раздался вдруг его голос.

\- Спокойной ночи, Бен, - ответила Мия.

Девушка снова вздохнула и закрыла глаза, и спустя несколько минут она уже крепко спала... А снился ей её прекрасный спаситель.

*****

А Оби-Ван ещё очень долго не мог заснуть. Он лежал на своей узкой кушетке и, улыбаясь в темноту, думал о девушке, которая вот уже три дня жила с ним под одной крышей. Сейчас все его мысли были о ней. Он просто не мог ничего с собой поделать. Стоило ему только закрыть глаза и перед его мысленным взором представала она, прекрасная Мия... Её роскошные золотистые волосы, огромные, невероятно красивые глаза, нежный румянец на щеках, её губы, которые... которые так хотелось попробовать на вкус... Её обнаженное тело и эти ямочки на пояснице... Мужчина поднёс к своим губам пальцы правой руки, которыми он провел по ним. Казалось, они до сих пор ощущают мягкость и бархатистость её кожи...

Оби-Ван усмехнулся. Конечно, все эти мечты о прекрасной женщине можно было бы легко объяснить слишком долгим воздержанием. Но самому себе лгать было бессмысленно. Дело тут было не только в банальном половом влечении, которое, что уж греха таить, он испытывал к этой красивой представительнице противоположного пола, но и в том, что с каждой минутой он всё больше и больше влюблялся в неё. И он ничего не мог поделать с этим. Это было выше его сил, и ему было горько от того, что у этих его чувств нет никаких перспектив. Ещё три, максимум четыре дня понадобится для того, чтобы Мия полностью восстановилась, и она покинет его дом навсегда.

Что думала обо всём этом Мия, и что она чувствовала, Оби-Ван не то, чтобы не знал... Как опытный форсюзер, он очень отчетливо чувствовал её эмоции, и знал, что она испытывает к нему огромную симпатию, которая легко объяснялась тем, что он спас её и оказал необходимую медицинскую помощь. Её смущение и стеснение тоже очень просто объяснялись тем, что проводя всё свое время на ферме в обществе отца и брата, она просто не привыкла к постороннему мужскому вниманию. А воображать, что Мия испытывает к нему более глубокие чувства, чем обычная благодарность за помощь, было бы с его стороны очень самонадеянно и нескромно.

Но, самонадеянно или нет, а думать о Мии и мечтать о ней ему никто запретить не может. С этой мыслью он в конце концов и заснул... И снилась ему его прекрасная гостья.

*****

Следующие три дня, как, впрочем, и три предыдущих, без всякого преувеличения, стали для Оби-Вана самыми приятными за весь без малого год, что он жил здесь. Поскольку занятий у них было не так много, основную часть времени они проводили в беседах. Оби-Ван расспрашивал Мию о жизни на Татуине. Конечно же этот интерес был вызван тем, что Люку Скайуокеру предстояло расти на этой планете, и Оби-Вану было важно знать какая здесь школа, чему там учат, как, помимо помощи своим родителям на ферме, они проводят свободное время и прочее. Мия с удовольствием поведала ему, что в Анкорхэде есть школа, в которой учатся дети фермеров-влагодобытчиков и местных торговцев. Содержится эта школа за счет специального налога, который фермеры и торговцы выплачивают Муниципальному совету Анкорхэда. Кроме того, некоторые состоятельные жители других городов и поселений также предпочитают, чтобы их дети учились в спокойном и, по меркам Татуина, относительно безопасном Анкорхэде. Занятия в местной школе проводятся два или три раза в неделю. Обучают там грамоте, математике, основам механики и биологии и даже галактической истории, а кроме того, всему тому, что должны знать жители этого засушливого и трудного для выживания мира.

Оби-Ван был вполне удовлетворен услышанным. Учитывая, что на самом деле представляет из себя эта, находящаяся под властью преступников, планета, такое положение дел с элементарным образованием для детей было вполне приемлемым. А что касается образования Люка, то джедай надеялся, что Оуэн Ларс, когда мальчик достигнет соответствующего возраста, позволит ему заниматься с ним дополнительно. Впрочем, думать об этом в настоящий момент было преждевременно, поскольку Люку не исполнилось ещё и года...

А ещё Мия дала Оби-Вану несколько кулинарных уроков. Когда Оби-Ван снова подал на завтрак голубой творог, Мия поинтересовалась не сам ли он его приготовил, на что мужчина ответил, что ни творог, ни прочие продукты из голубого молока он делать не умеет, а покупает их уже готовыми у одного торговца в Анкорхэде.

\- Если хотите, я могу научить вас как делать из голубого молока творог, сыр и масло, - сказала она, мило улыбнувшись. - Это совсем не сложно.

Конечно же Оби-Ван согласился и самым тщательным образом записал все эти рецепты. А чтобы закрепить полученные знания на практике, под руководством Мии он приготовил немного домашнего сыра, который получился вполне съедобным...

*****

\- А вы на многих планетах были? - как-то в один из вечеров спросила Мия.

\- Да, на очень многих, - ответил он, с улыбкой глядя на свою собеседницу.

\- А расскажите что-нибудь о жизни на других планетах, - попросила она и в глазах её зажглось любопытство. - У нас в школе был предмет «Галактическая география», но весь курс состоял всего из десятка уроков, на которых нам показали несколько голограмм разных планет и немного рассказали о них... Неужели правда существуют планеты, состоящие только из воды?

\- Конечно, - последовал ответ. - Есть миры, состоящие из воды как полностью, такие, например, как Мон-Каламари, Камино, Манаан, так и на которых суша если и есть, то её совсем немного. Это Гли-Ансельм, Селония, Бестин IV...

Целых три вечера Оби-Ван посвятил рассказам о далеких и таких разнообразных планетах Галактики, на многих из которых он побывал непосредственно, об их красотах и интересных местах, о народах, их населяющих, и об их необычных и странных обычаях...

Мия слушала рассказы Бена с огромным интересом, так как рассказывал ей об этом, человек, который видел это своими собственными глазами. А ещё она думала о том, почему же этот человек, который вел такую интересную и насыщенную жизнь, путешествуя по всей Галактике, вдруг решил осесть на самой унылой и неинтересной планете из всех существующих обитаемых планет. Почему он не хочет говорить об этом? И вообще, кто он на самом деле?.. Всё это, несомненно, окружало её спасителя ореолом загадочности, что ещё больше привлекало её к нему... И это помимо того, что он был очень привлекательным чисто внешне. Ей было хорошо и уютно с ним, и с каждой минутой своего пребывания рядом с этим мужчиной, Мия всё более и более осознавала, что ей будет очень тяжело расстаться с ним.

*****

Когда шестой день пребывания девушки в его доме приближался уже к концу, Оби-Ван осмотрел её спину и пришел к выводу, что бакта Мии больше не нужна, так как раны её окончательно зажили и от них не осталось и следа, за исключением лишь двух особенно глубоких порезов с левой стороны спины и сильного ожога под её правой лопаткой, которые лекарство не смогло залечить до конца из-за их тяжести. Впрочем, они представляли собой несколько белёсых шрамов, которые были не так уж и заметны.

\- Думаю теперь вы наконец-то можете вымыться по-настоящему, - произнёс Оби-Ван.

\- Да, это было бы неплохо, - ответила она.

\- Тогда сделайте это, - улыбнулся он, доставая из шкафа чистое полотенце и свою нательную рубашку. - И воду не экономьте, я собрал её побольше специально для вас.

В ответ Мия благодарно кивнула и отправилась в санузел.

Пока Мия мылась, Оби-Ван сидел на кушетке, и думал о том, что нет уже больше поводов, чтобы она осталась в его доме хотя бы ещё на какое-то время. Уже завтра он должен будет отвезти девушку к её родным, и он отчетливо осознавал, что очень не хочет этого делать, потому что... Тут Оби-Ван горько усмехнулся... Он не хочет этого делать, потому что влюбился в Мию Сарн... Но как бы то ни было, а его чувства в этом случае были не главными. Он обещал вылечить девушку и доставить её домой, и он сделает это, как бы тяжело ему не было.

Когда, спустя примерно полчаса, Мия появилась в дверях общей комнаты, Оби-Ван поднялся со своего места, и какое-то время они просто стояли и смотрели друг на друга, не говоря ни слова.

\- Думаю, что завтра утром мы можем отправиться на вашу ферму, - нарушил тишину мужчина.

В ответ на это Мия улыбнулась и высказала радость по этому поводу, однако, и это не ускользнуло от внимания Оби-Вана, глаза её были совсем не веселы. Помимо этого, он чувствовал, что в данный момент девушка испытывает странные и противоречивые эмоции, одновременно очень сильно желая и... не желая отправиться завтра на свою ферму. А вот что ему обо всём этом думать, мужчина, откровенно говоря, не знал.

Поскольку время было уже позднее, а на следующее утро им предстоял ранний подъём, они пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи и оправились спать. Однако ни одному из них так и не удалось заснуть. Оба они сожалели о том, что им придется расстаться, а Мию, помимо этого, терзали весьма путаные эмоции, касающиеся её реальных чувств к мужчине, который спас её от верной смерти. В последнюю ночь в доме Бена, Мия совершенно ясно осознала, что по уши влюбилась в него, а также и то, что у её влюблённости не было никаких перспектив, поскольку было совершенно очевидно, что поселившись в этом уединенном месте, мужчина не желал никакого общества. В противном случае он бы обосновался в более людном месте, в том же Анкорхэде, например. А поэтому чувства эти были абсолютно безнадежны, и надо было выбросить их из головы и из сердца. Но сказать-то было легко, а вот сделать - невозможно.

*****

Утром Мия надела платье, купленное для неё Беном, которое оказалось ей вполне по размеру. Когда она вышла в общую комнату, Бен уже ждал её. Девушка подошла к нему и, подняв на него свои бездонные глаза, произнесла.

\- Большое вам спасибо за всё, что вы сделали для меня. Если бы не вы, меня бы уже не было в живых... И я... я просто не знаю, как я ещё могу выразить мою благодарность вам...

\- Не стоит меня благодарить, Мия, я сделал то, что должен был, - ответил он, глядя в её прекрасные глаза.

Несколько секунд они просто стояли и смотрели друг на друга.

\- Ну что ж, - прервал паузу Оби-Ван. - Нам пора... Поскольку обуви у вас нет, - улыбнулся он. - До спидера я донесу вас на руках. По дороге мы заедем в город и купим вам что-нибудь.

После этих слов он подхватил девушку на руки. Мия обняла его за шею и вдруг... тесно прижалась к нему. Оби-Ван вздохнул, ещё крепче перехватил её и направился к выходу из своего жилища.

А спустя несколько минут, они уже мчались в сторону Анкорхэда.

*****

До влагодобывающей фермы Сарнов они добрались минут за сорок-сорок пять. Однако, к сожалению, там их ждали печальные новости. Оказалось, что Ферма Сарнов уже не является таковой, а принадлежит господину Хаффу Дарклайтеру. Он приобрел её два месяца назад, после того, как эта недвижимость осталась без хозяев, которых убили напавшие на них тускены.

Именно такую информацию Оби-Вану и Мии сообщили люди, которые в настоящий момент жили здесь. Это была супружеская пара и их сын - мальчик-подросток лет четырнадцати, которым новый хозяин предоставил это имущество в аренду.

Конечно, они были потрясены узнав, что девушка, стоящая сейчас перед ними, никто иная, как дочь и сестра погибших от рук дикарей Олана и Эрика Сарнов.

\- Мы всего лишь арендаторы, - твердил глава этого семейства. - Мы ничего не решаем, вам следует обратиться к господину Дарклайтеру.

\- Мои отец и брат... - словно не слыша его, произнесла Мия. - Их... похоронили?..

\- Да, конечно, - ответил фермер. - Мы похоронили их рядом с могилой Нэллы Сарн.

Не говоря ни слова, девушка развернулась и направилась к тому месту, где десять лет назад была похоронена её мама. Рядом с выцветшей табличкой с именем «Нэлла Сарн», в песок были вкопаны две новые с именами Олана и Эрика Сарнов на них.

Мия довольно долго просто стояла и смотрела на могилы своих родных. Оби-Ван и семья арендаторов стояли чуть поодаль, не желая как-то помешать ей...

\- Спасибо, что похоронили их, - сказала она, обращаясь к отцу семейства, которое теперь проживало в её бывшем доме.

В ответ мужчина молча кивнул.

\- А... наши вещи? - задала она новый вопрос. - Что с нашими вещами?.. Вы выбросили их?

\- Нет, - ответила жена фермера. - Они в кладовке. Мы всё собрали, но... так и не решились с ними... эээ... что-то сделать.

Спустя пару минут они уже находились в небольшом помещении, на полу которого стояло несколько сумок, в которых, вероятно, были носильные вещи семьи Сарн. Кроме того, на небольшом столике лежало несколько датападов. Мия, не обратив никакого внимания на сумки, подошла к этому столику и, забрав датапады, направилась к выходу.

Оби-Ван, видя что девушка находится в какой-то прострации, не стал её останавливать.

\- В которых из этих сумок женские вещи? - спросил он у супруги фермера.

Подхватив указанные ему два средних размеров баула, Оби-Ван также направился к выходу. Мию он обнаружил стоящей возле спидера и прижимающей к себе пады. Мужчина погрузил сумки в спидер, а затем подошел к ней. Он понимал, что девушка находится в подавленном состоянии, и сейчас было бессмысленно произносить слова соболезнования и сочувствия. В данный момент она не воспримет их. Это он сделает позже. Сейчас же он должен просто увезти её отсюда. Он положил руки ей на плечи и заглянул в её глаза.

\- Поедем домой, Мия, - тихо произнёс он.


	8. "Останься со мной..."

Всю дорогу до хижины Оби-Вана Мия не произнесла ни слова. Она просто сидела и, всё также прижимая к себе датапады, смотрела прямо перед собой. И с того самого момента как она узнала о гибели своей семьи, она не проронила ни слезинки. Оби-Ван время от времени сочувственно поглядывал на девушку, но заговаривать с ней и не пытался, поскольку прекрасно понимал, что ей сейчас не до разговоров.

Когда, спустя час с небольшим, они подъехали к дому, Оби-Ван помог Мии выбраться из спидера и они вошли внутрь. Она остановилась посреди общей комнаты и всё также молчала. Оби-Ван вздохнул. Очень больно ему было смотреть на девушку, которая мало того, что сама пережила настоящий ад, так ещё и семью потеряла.

\- Мия, - подойдя к ней, и взяв её за плечи, произнёс он. - Не выразить словами, как я сочувствую вашему горю... Я знаю каково это, потерять семью... и...

Оби-Ван замолчал, потому что понял, что не знает, что ещё он может сказать этой несчастной девушке, лишившейся всего.

Тут она подняла на него свои глаза и слегка кивнула, как бы давая понять, что услышала его.

\- Вам надо отдохнуть, Мия, - закончил он.

В ответ девушка снова кивнула и, так и не сказав ни слова, направилась в закуток, именуемый спальней, и скрылась за занавеской.

Оби-Ван сел на кушетку и вздохнул, вспоминая события почти годичной давности, когда он, также как и Мия, потерял свою семью, которую тоже хладнокровно убили. И конечно же он думал о Мии. Из её рассказов он знал, что кроме отца и брата, родственников у неё не было, а значит сейчас, когда она лишилась ещё и дома, пойти ей некуда.

Наняться на какую-нибудь влагодобывающую ферму было весьма проблематично. Насколько он знал, и со слов Мии в том числе, фермеры предпочитали приобретать дроидов, чем нанимать работников из плоти и крови, поскольку дроидов не требовалось кормить и тратить на них драгоценную воду. И платить жалование им тоже не надо было.

Вряд ли она сможет найти работу в Анкорхэде, а про заполненные всяким отребьем Мос-Эйсли и Мос-Эспа и говорить не приходится. Она и глазом не успеет моргнуть, как окажется в рабстве в каком-нибудь грязном притоне, где всякие мерзавцы и ублюдки будут насиловать её. С её скромным и застенчивым характером долго она в таких условиях не проживет. Но такого Оби-Ван не допускать не собрался. Он пообещал себе, что обязательно позаботиться о ней... Так или иначе...

Он вздохнул и повернул голову в сторону спальни, откуда не доносилось ни звука, и вздохнув, поднялся со своего места. Что ж, надо было оставить девушку в покое, а у него пока найдутся другие дела. Ему надо проверить его влагодобывающее и прочее оборудование. Бросив ещё один взгляд на занавеску, отделяющую альков с кроватью от общей комнаты, он отправился в самое дальнее подсобное помещение его дома, где находился вход в подвальное помещение.

*****

Спустя часа два, Оби-Ван закончил все свои дела и вернулся в общую комнату. Из-за занавески по-прежнему не доносилось не звука и эта полнейшая тишина начала его беспокоить. Он осторожно заглянул за занавеску и обнаружил Мию лежащей к нему спиной. В руках она держала один из датападов, на экране которого сменяли друг друга, судя по всему, семейные фото. Стало понятно, почему девушка так трепетно прижимала к себе эти электронные устройства. Это был архив семьи Сарнов - всё, что у неё осталось от них.

Оби-Ван вздохнул и, опустив занавеску, отправился на кухню, чтобы заварить чай. Затем он отнёс большую чашку этого напитка Мии и, не говоря ни слова, просто поставил чашку на тумбочку.

После этого мужчина сел на кушетку и просидел так какое-то время, вспоминая, размышляя и думая о разном... Вдруг из-за занавески раздался тихий плач. В первый момент он дернулся было пойти к ней, но всё же не стал этого делать, потому что почувствовал, что особенно сейчас не нужно к ней лезть с разговорами и утешениями. Она должна оплакать своих родных и мешать ей не надо...

Постепенно плач затих и в маленькой хижине опять воцарилась тишина. Оби-Ван снова заглянул за занавеску. На этот раз Мия лежала на боку лицом к нему и спала. У неё был очень измождённое выражение лица, глядя на которое, казалось, что будто все силы покинули её. И, видимо, так оно и было...

Оби-Ван осторожно вытащил из её рук пад, и прежде чем положить его на столик рядом с кроватью, он взглянул на экран. Это было фото, на котором была запечатлена сама Мия, а также её брат и отец. Все они радостно улыбались и выглядели очень счастливыми. Почему-то именно в этот самый момент он особенно сильно сочувствовал Мии. Какое-то время он смотрел на неё, а затем, повинуясь внезапному порыву, провел рукой по её шелковистым волосам. Затем ещё пару мгновений он вглядывался в её несчастное, но всё равно прекрасное лицо, а потом оставил её...

*****

Солнца Татуина уже давно закатились за горизонт, когда Мия вдруг вышла в общую комнату и села рядом с ним на кушетку. Глаза её были абсолютно сухими, а выражение лица спокойным. Но это, конечно, не могло обмануть Оби-Вана, который совершенно ясно ощущал, что на самом деле творится у неё на душе. Он чувствовал её горе, волнение, неуверенность и страх.

\- В глубине души я уже знала, что мои отец и брат погибли, - заговорила она. - Знала ещё там, в плену у тускенов... Просто я гнала от себя эти мысли и не хотела думать о том, что их больше нет.. И, вопреки здравому смыслу, я... надеялась. И вот сегодня всё встало на свои места и я... я наконец-то оплакала их и окончательно попрощалась с ними...

Она замолчала, и пару минут просто сидела и смотрела прямо перед собой, а Оби-Ван ждал, когда она продолжит.

\- Мне всегда казалось, что мои отец и брат не умрут никогда, - продолжила она, горько усмехнувшись. - Я даже не задумывалась о том, что такое может произойти, хотя жизнь на Татуине полна опасностей. Я думала, что так всегда и будет: мы будем жить и трудиться на нашей ферме и всё у нас будет хорошо... И вот теперь их нет и я не знаю, что мне делать и...

Голос её дрогнул и она замолчала.

\- Сегодня уже поздно, - взглянув на мужчину, произнесла она, а затем поднялась со своего места и встала напротив него. - А вот завтра я... я хотела бы попросить вас отвезти меня в Анкорхэд...

\- В Анкорхэд? - ошеломленно повторил Оби-Ван.

\- Да... Я... я очень благодарна вам за всё, что вы сделали для меня, но я не могу больше злоупотреблять вашим гостеприимством... В Анкорхэде я... попытаюсь найти какую-нибудь работу, и...

\- Нет, - прервал её Оби-Ван и покачал головой. - Нет, Мия, я никуда тебя не отпущу. Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что работу в Анкорхэде ты не найдешь, - взволновано заговорил он, не заметив даже, что перешел на «ты». - Ты и опомниться не успеешь, как окажешься в рабстве, - озвучил он свои недавние мысли.

Он резко поднялся с кушетки и схватил её за плечи.

\- Я никуда тебя не отпущу, - повторил он, глядя ей прямо в глаза.

\- Но я... я ведь помешала вашему уединению и... - попыталась она возразить.

\- Никаких «но», - снова перебил он её. - Ничему ты не помешала, Мия. Я... я рад, что ты его нарушила. Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходила... потому что я... Потому что я влюбился в тебя, как мальчишка, - выпалил он.

После последней фразы глаза девушки расширились и на лице её отразилась целая гамма самых разных эмоций: изумление, неверие... А между тем, Оби-Ван приблизился к ней ещё ближе и обнял её.

\- Я люблю тебя, Мия, - сказал он, глядя в её прекрасные глаза. - Прошу тебя, останься со мной.

Услышав эти признания и просьбы, Мия никак не могла поверить своим ушам. Сердце её разрывалось от мысли, что скоро она расстанется с ним, но оказалось, что человек, в которого она влюбилась, тоже любит её, и не хочет, чтобы она уходила.

Пару мгновений оба они смотрели друг на друга, а затем мужчина наклонился и поцеловал девушку, вложив в этот поцелуй всю нежность, на которую только он был способен. Не зная толком, что ей делать, Мия закрыла глаза и положила свои руки ему на плечи.

Спустя несколько секунд, Оби-Ван оторвался от её губ, и снова взглянул в её глаза.

\- Останься со мной, - повторил он, по-прежнему крепко обнимая девушку за талию и прижимая к себе.

Мия всё еще не могла поверить услышанному. Он любит её и хочет, чтобы она осталась с ним.

Разве в силах она отказаться от этого счастья?..

Пару мгновений девушка смотрела в его глаза, а затем руки её обвили его шею, и она потянулась на новым поцелуем. Оби-Ван улыбнулся. Её действия были гораздо красноречивее любых слов... И он ещё крепче обнял её и снова прильнул к её нежным и сладким устам. Поцелуй этот с каждой секундой становился всё более страстным и всё сильнее распалял обоих. Оби-Ван, не прерывая поцелуя, обхватил Мию за талию, и, оторвав от пола, в два шага преодолел расстояние до алькова, в котором находилась кровать.


	9. Влюбленные

Продолжая её целовать, он быстро раздел её, и мягко подтолкнув к кровати, уложил взволнованную и дрожащую девушку на неё.

Пока он избавлял от одежды себя, он конечно заметил, что Мия смущенно отводит свой взгляд от его всё более обнажающегося тела. Было очевидно, что девушка совсем не опытна, и возможно даже, что у неё ещё никогда не было сексуальных отношений с мужчиной. Разумеется, выяснять сейчас так ли это, он не станет. Он просто будет действовать мягко, нежно и, самое главное, не спеша. Хотя последнее будет для него довольно трудным, поскольку возбуждение его было очень велико. Но это было не важно, прежде всего он должен думать о своей женщине, а не о себе...

Оказавшись рядом с ней в постели, мужчина снова приник к её губам, только на этот раз он не стал слишком углублять поцелуй. Эти нежные тягучие прикосновения продолжались пару минут, а затем губы его переместились на её шею. Через несколько секунд Мия задышала более учащённо, и начала тихонько стонать. Но всё ещё только начиналось. И он продолжал мягко и нежно целовать её, медленно опускаясь всё ниже и ниже, и вот уже нежно ласкал языком и губами её прекрасную грудь. Делал он это медленно, желая доставить своей женщине как можно больше удовольствия, при этом его самого буквально накрыло такое сумасшедшее наслаждение, которого он не испытывал уже очень и очень давно.

Всепоглощающее блаженство. Вот что испытывала Мия от того, что делал сейчас с ней её любимый. Каждое прикосновение к её телу его губ и языка вызывало у девушки настоящую бурю эмоций, которые она никогда не ощущала прежде. Она и не представляла себе, что заниматься... этим... так умопомрачительно сладко... И она полностью отдалась во власть этого сладкого блаженства и во власть этого потрясающего мужчины, который снова принялся осыпать поцелуями её лицо, губы и шею, шепча на ушко слова любви и нежности.

Вдруг рука его скользнула между ног Мии, и... её накрыла новая волна удовольствия, когда его палец начал нежно поглаживать самую чувствительную точку женского тела.

\- О, Бен, - задыхаясь, простонала она и вцепилась в его плечи.

Он продолжал ласкать ее какое-то время, а затем мягко отвел её ногу в сторону и... И в это момент Оби-Ван почувствовал, что Мия заметно напряглась. Было понятно, что она боится того, что должно случиться сейчас.

\- Доверься мне, Мия, - шепнул он ей на ухо. - Просто расслабься... Обещаю, больно не будет.

Мия, невольно вспомнившая свой первый «опыт» и сильную боль, которую она тогда испытала, конечно же понимала, что сейчас всё будет совсем не так. Она вздохнула и, раздвинув ноги пошире, сделала так, как сказал ей Бен, который начал медленно и осторожно входить в неё. В первую секунду Мия всё же почувствовала небольшую боль, но в дальнейшем её мужчина действовал так мягко, что она тут же забыла об этом очень кратком неприятном ощущении и целиком отдалась наслаждению.

Войдя в её горячее лоно, Оби-Ван немного подождал, а затем начал медленно двигаться, постепенно наращивая темп. Он с удовлетворением наблюдал, что его любимой женщине нравится то, что он делает. Она показывала это тем, что громко стонала, обнимала его и буквально льнула к нему, прося новых поцелуев. И он целовал её сладкие губы, нежную шейку и мягко покусывал мочку маленького розового ушка.

Он уже с трудом сдерживался, когда её лоно начало сжиматься вокруг его члена, а сама она задрожала и забилась под ним, очевидно испытывая сильнейший оргазм. Не только эти внешние признаки говорили об этом. Оби-Ван чувствовал её эмоции, которые расцветали в Силе яркими цветными вспышками. Он сделал ещё несколько движений внутри её пульсирующего лона, а затем и его накрыло ярчайшее удовлетворение.

*****

Какое-то время они лежали рядом и приходили в себя. Когда дыхание их восстановилось, Оби-Ван привлек Мию к себе и благодарно поцеловал.

Мия улыбнулась и, положив своему любимому голову на плечо, прижалась к его боку, обняв за талию. Сейчас ей было очень хорошо. Может быть это и было в какой-то мере неправильно, но думать обо всем том ужасном, что случилось с ней за последние два месяца, ей совершенно не хотелось. Это уже случилось. Какой смысл постоянно терзать себя воспоминаниями об этом? Надо просто перевернуть эту страшную страницу её жизни и жить дальше, а её погибшие родные не стали бы её за это осуждать, в этом она была абсолютно уверена. О них-то она, разумеется, не забудет и будет помнить всегда.

А ещё она думала о том, что несмотря на все беды, свалившиеся на неё, ей очень повезло, что она встретила такого человека как Бен, и о том, какое это счастье любить и быть любимой. И конечно же она думала обо всех тех приятных вещах, что произошли с ней всего несколько минут назад...

Мия подняла голову и, смущённо улыбнувшись, чмокнула Бена в волосатую щеку. В ответ он ещё крепче обнял её и прижал к себе. Затем он накрыл их обоих одеялом и вскоре Оби-Ван почувствовал, что Мия начала погружаться в сон.

Сам же он ещё долго не мог заснуть, только на этот раз думал он о том, что ему совершенно не за чем хоронить себя заживо на этой унылой планете и наличие рядом любимой женщины никак не помешает его миссии здесь. В конце концов он всю свою жизнь служил, воевал, защищал... жил ради других, не думая о себе... И мир не перевернётся от того, что и он, Оби-Ван Кеноби, обретет и познает хотя бы маленький кусочек счастья и для себя лично.

*****

На следующее утро Оби-Ван проснулся с первыми лучами Тату-1, проникающими через небольшое окошко. Он повернул голову в сторону и взору его предстала прекрасная картина: Мия лежала к нему спиной и сбившееся одеяло практически полностью открывало её великолепное тело. Мужчина повернулся на бок и пару минут просто любовался её совершенными формами, красоту которых не могли испортить несколько шрамов, которые так и не излечились до конца. Он осторожно провел по ним пальцами, а затем начал покрывать её спину поцелуями, постепенно опускаясь всё ниже и ниже, а Мия, которая конечно же уже проснулась, тихонько охала и стонала, наслаждаясь этими нежными прикосновениями.

Вот он, наконец, добрался до таких вожделенных ямочек, к которым он так хотел прикоснуться губами. Уж теперь-то он исполнить то свое желание, которое ещё совсем недавно он считал недостижимым... Сначала он провел по ним бородой, вызвав судорожный вздох своей возлюбленной, а затем начал целовать их, поглаживая при этом её такую упругую и аппетитную попку. В ответ на эти действия, Мия громко ахнула и по телу её пробежала дрожь. Впрочем, долго эту «пытку» она не выдержала, и, ловко вывернувшись, оказалась с ним лицом к лицу. Обняв его за шею и прижавшись к нему всем телом, она начала пылко целовать его губы, шею, плечи и грудь. И пусть делала Мия это не очень умело, но она вкладывала в эти простые ласки всю свою любовь и нежность к этому мужчине, который конечно же чувствовал это и отвечал ей тем же, всё больше распаляясь. Через пару минут он подмял её под себя и принялся сладострастно ласкать её красивую грудь, а она громко стонала и выгибалась ему на встречу, снова и снова отдаваясь страсти и наслаждению, которые дарил ей этот невероятный мужчина...

*****

Выбрались из постели влюблённые лишь в середине дня, да и то только потому, что сильно проголодались. Оби-Ван сварил им по большой чашке кафа и они перекусили хлебными лепешками и домашним сыром, который мужчина приготовил на днях под руководством Мии, когда она учила его изготавливать разные продукты из голубого молока.

\- А сейчас, дорогая, тебе надо тут обустроиться, поскольку теперь это и твой дом тоже, - заявил Оби-Ван после того, как они покончили с едой.

Они не стали откладывать это в долгий ящик и Оби-Ван немедленно выделил место в шкафу, а также пару полок в небольшом комоде для немногочисленных вещей Мии, и она развесила и разложила их там.

С этим делом Мия управилась довольно быстро. Осталось только сложить датапады с семейным архивом семьи Сарнов в один из ящиков... И тут она подумала, что было бы вполне уместно показать фото её родных своему возлюбленному. Так она словно знакомила их. Любимый мужчина конечно же с радостью согласился, и они, устроившись на кушетке в общей комнате, посвятили этому пару часов.

За этим занятием они не заметили, как наступил вечер. Возиться с готовкой никому из них не захотелось, поэтому они поужинали всё тем же сыром с лепешками. Слишком долго засиживаться они тоже не стали, и вскоре отправились спать.

Впрочем, заснули влюблённые далеко не сразу...


	10. Вместе

С тех пор, как Оби-Ван и Мия стали близки, прошло три дня. И три дня прошло с тех пор, как она точно узнала, что её семья погибла от рук тускенов. Наблюдая то, как его возлюбленная раз за разом достает из ящика комода свой «семейный архив» и смотрит на фото своих погибших родных, мужчина решил обсудить с ней один довольно деликатный вопрос.

\- Мия, я тут подумал... - начал Оби-Ван и замолчал.

\- О чём? - спросила она.

\- Не сочти меня меркантильным или ещё каким... - продолжил мужчина. - Но это очень несправедливо, что пока ты была в плену, твою ферму прикарманил Хафф Дарклайтер...

\- Да, это не справедливо, - ответила Мия. - Но таковы здешние порядки, Бен. Моих отца и брата убили, а я была похищена тускенами... - она немного помолчала, а затем продолжила. - Если влагодобывающая ферма остается без хозяев, то она переходит в собственность Муниципального совета Анкорхэда, который продает её тому, кто захочет её купить...

\- Но ведь ты не погибла, - прервал её Кеноби.

\- У Совета были все основания считать меня погибшей, так как случаев, когда те, кого для своих ритуалов захватывали песчаные люди, возвращались живыми буквально единицы... Пальцев одной руки будет достаточно, чтобы пересчитать эти случаи. Да и те были уже очень давно. Думаю, господин Дарклайтер приобрел нашу ферму в соответствии с нашим законом и вернуть её мне откажется... И Муниципальный совет будет на его стороне.

\- Но... я не говорю о возврате фермы, но на компенсацию ты определенно имеешь право. Этого требует элементарная справедливость, Мия. Твои предки многое вложили в вашу ферму, и не твоя вина, что так всё... всё сложилось. Да и потом, совершенно точно деньги тебе не помешают...

\- Нам, - произнесла Мия.

\- Что? - удивленно переспросил Оби-Ван.

\- Деньги не помешают нам, - сделав ударение на слове «нам», повторила она. - Ведь мы же с тобой теперь... вместе, - произнести слово «семья» она не решилась.

\- Значит ты согласна наведаться к господину Дарклайтеру? - улыбнулся он.

\- Да, - ответила девушка. - Вот только... я никогда не занималась такими вещами... Я не знаю, сумею ли я вот так вот явиться к одному из самых богатых и влиятельных людей Анкорхэда и потребовать... эту... эту компенсацию.

\- Если ты мне позволишь, то переговоры я возьму на себя, - слегка усмехнувшись, подмигнул он ей.

\- Хорошо, - кивнула Мия. - Конечно я согласна.

\- Тогда, наверное, не стоит откладывать это в долгий ящик. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы отправиться к нему завтра?

В ответ Мия согласно кивнула.

\- Ну значит решено, - подытожил Оби-Ван. - Завтра с утра и отправимся...

*****

Дом Хаффа Дарклайтера был едва ли не самым большим в Анкорхэде. Даже если бы Мия и не показала дорогу к нему, Оби-Ван и сам бы нашел его. Дверь им открыла юная девушка лет восемнадцати, судя по всему служанка (или рабыня).

\- Я - Мия Сарн... - начала Мия, но продолжать ей не понадобилось, поскольку за спиной служанки появился хозяин дома - темноволосый мужчина лет около сорока или чуть меньше.

\- Впусти их, Дана, - произнёс он.

Девушка посторонилась, пропуская визитеров в дом.

\- Мои арендаторы рассказали мне о... обо всём, - продолжил он, когда все трое прошли в большую общую комнату. Мия и Оби-Ван разместились на диване, а Дарклайтер уселся в кресло напротив, - Прежде всего, примите мои соболезнования в связи с гибелью ваших родных, мисс Сарн, - после непродолжительной паузы продолжил мужчина. - Я хотел найти вас, но не знал где вы теперь... эм... поселились, а расспросы в городе не дали никаких результатов.

\- Вы искали мисс Сарн? - удивлённо поднял бровь Оби-Ван. - Моё имя Бен Кеноби, - представился он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд фермера. - И мы с мисс Сарн вместе, - пояснил он.

\- Да, искал, - последовал ответ. - Скажу сразу... Если вы рассчитываете вернуть ферму Сарнов... бывшую ферму Сарнов... то у вас ничего не выйдет, поскольку приобрел её я на законных основаниях, однако... я готов выплатить мисс Сарн компенсацию.

«Похоже, мне не придется применять мои навыки ведения переговоров... Что ж, это хорошо», - подумал Оби-Ван.

\- Эти омерзительные тускены - настоящий бич наших и без того неспокойных мест, - продолжал между тем Хафф Дарклайтер. - И я, как, впрочем, и любой местный житель, очень сочувствую тем, кто подвергся нападению этих дикарей, а уж что пережили в тускенском плену вы, мисс Сарн, я даже вообразить не могу... И я, несмотря на то, что приобрел вашу ферму законно, всё же чувствую себя...мммм... скажем так, неуютно, поскольку вы остались без дома. В общем, я готов выплатить вам компенсацию в пятнадцать тысяч кредитов. Согласитесь, мисс Сарн, компенсация эта более чем щедра, - закончил он и вопросительно посмотрел на Мию.

Размышляла Мия недолго, поскольку пятнадцать тысяч кредитов действительно были щедрой компенсацией. Насколько она знала, за эти деньги можно было купить небольшой дом в Анкорхэде. Конечно, полностью оборудованная и функционирующая влагодобывающая ферма стоила гораздо дороже, но у Мии не было никакого желания торговаться. Да и смысла в этом тоже никакого не было. Прежде чем ответить, она взглянула на Оби-Вана и тот кивнул ей, так как, похоже, полностью разделял её мнение на этот счёт.

\- Я согласна, господин Дарклайтер, - ответила Мия. - Спасибо.

Дакрлайтер кивнул и вышел в другую комнату за деньгами, но вернулся назад спустя всего лишь несколько секунд с довольно большим пакетом в руках, который он и передал Мии. Видимо деньги были приготовлены им заранее и лишь ждали своего часа.

После этого они распрощались, и Оби-Ван и Мия покинули дом самого преуспевающего владельца влагодобывающих ферм в здешних местах. Оба они были довольны тем, что Дарклайтер оказался достаточно справедливым и им не пришлось с ним спорить и и пререкаться. Оби-Ван был рад, что у Мии есть теперь собственные средства, а Мия думала о том, что эти деньги станут хорошим подспорьем в их совместной с Беном жизни.

*****

А совместная жизнь эта складывалась очень хорошо. Первый месяц они буквально не могли оторваться друг от друга и вели себя как молодожёны в свой медовый месяц, посвящая каждую свободную минуту занятиям любовью. Мия, которая была совсем не опытна в любовных делах, быстро училась этой «науке», и Оби-Ван с удовольствием отмечал про себя, что его милая скромная возлюбленная превращается в нежную и страстную женщину, каждая близость с которой дарила ему настоящее счастье. То же самое чувствовала и Мия.

Разумеется, занимались Мия и Оби-Ван не только любовью. У них нашлись и другие дела. Выяснив, что в подвальном помещении дома имеется свободное пространство площадью около восьмидесяти пяти* квадратных футов, Мия предложила устроить там их собственный маленький гидропонный сад, чтобы они могли выращивать овощи и зелень для их собственных нужд.

\- Конечно, придется потратиться на покупку гидропонной системы, которая обойдется нам примерно в тысячу кредитов, зато потом мы существенно сэкономим на покупке овощей и зелени... Всё же они в нашем засушливом мире стоят не дешево, - делилась Мия своей идеей с Оби-Ваном.

Конечно же он согласился, и на следующий день после этого предложения они отправились в Анкорхэд и купили всё необходимое для этих целей. Мия занялась своим любимым делом, а Оби-Ван помогал ей в этом, поскольку ему самому было очень любопытно, как всё это работает.

Что касается других чисто бытовых дел, то занимались они ими совместно, не деля их между собой, и оказывая друг другу необходимую помощь. А Оби-Ван отмечал про себя, что с появлением в его жизни заботливой и любимой женщины, этот дом, несмотря на то, что в обстановке его абсолютно ничего не поменялось, с каждым днём становился всё более уютным и приятным для жизни.

*****

Но как бы хорошо не было Оби-Вану, его воспоминания, его вина, его боль и тот незримый груз, что лежал на его душе, никуда не делись и постоянно давали о себе знать. Он, конечно, старался ничем не показывать этого Мии, чтобы не волновать её. Поэтому его демоны приходили к нему ночью. Многими бессонными ночами он раз за разом переживал те страшные события и винил себя во всём.

Однако он сильно ошибался, когда думал, что Мия не замечает его состояния, которое он, как ему казалось, хорошо скрывал от неё. Она прекрасно чувствовала... Да нет, она знала, что её любимого человека что-то гнетет. Она очень хорошо помнила, как он напрягся, когда в один из первых дней их знакомства, она поинтересовалась тем, что же заставило его выбрать для своего постоянного места жительства такой жестокий и неприветливый мир, как Татуин. А то, что у него были все возможности поселиться на более подходящей и приятной для жизни планете, она узнала, когда он рассказывал ей о разных мирах, в которых он побывал.

Помимо этого, у Бена были какие-то непонятные дела с семьей фермеров Ларсов. Несколько раз, когда они возвращались из Анкорхэда, Бен делал крюк, чтобы наведаться к Оуэну и Беру, прося Мию остаться в спидере. И хотя эти загадочные встречи длились всего несколько минут, возвращался с них Бен расстроенный и угрюмый. Мии конечно же было очень любопытно что за тайна стоит за всем этим, но будучи человеком тактичным, она до поры до времени не лезла к нему с расспросами, поскольку было совершенно очевидно, что Бен намерен хранить свои тайны.

Так прошло около полугода, и в какой-то момент Мия решилась заговорить со своим любимым о том, что же гнетет его.

Как и следовало ожидать, Бен попытался успокоить свою дорогую Мию, и сказать что все с ним в порядке.

\- Но я же вижу, что это не так, - мягко ответила молодая женщина. - Когда у человека всё в полном порядке, его не мучает бессонница и он не вздыхает тяжко, когда думает, что я этого не вижу, - улыбнулась она. - Я люблю тебя, Бен. И хочу помочь тебе...

\- Да, ты права, Мия, - вздохнул Оби-Ван, поняв, что нет смысла и дальше упорствовать. - В моей жизни... и не только моей... произошли страшные вещи и... Ты не понимаешь... - после секундной паузы вскричал он. - Я не хочу подвергать тебя опасности... Да и перекладывать свои заботы тебе на плечи я тоже не хочу, - сбивчиво закончил он.

\- А я и не прошу тебя об этом, - погладила она его по щеке. - Ты не переложишь на меня свои заботы, они так и останутся твоими. Ты ими со мной поделишься и тебе станет легче... Я очень люблю тебя и хочу до конца разделить с тобой не только радости, но горести.

Мия потянулась к нему и коснулась его губ нежным поцелуем.

\- А что касается опасности для меня, о которой ты упомянул... - продолжила она. - То я не боюсь никаких опасностей. Моя жизнь неразрывно связана с тобой. Всё, что я хочу, это быть рядом с тобой, любить тебя и помогать во всем.

Оби-Ван поднялся с кушетки, на которой они оба сидели, и подошел к окну. Он смотрел на унылый татуинский пейзаж и думал о том, что возможно Мия права. Он, так же как и она, считал, что его жизнь теперь немыслима без этой прекрасной женщины. Не будь её рядом, ему бы было гораздо тяжелее. И наверное не стоит ему закрываться в своей скорлупе и не подпускать к себе никого. Тем более он уже это сделал, когда полгода назад предложил Мии остаться с ним. Эта женщина стала его спутницей и она достойна его доверия.

\- Хорошо, Мия, - он отвернулся от окна и посмотрел на неё. - Я расскажу тебе всё. Но прежде чем я это сделаю, хочу, чтобы ты дала мне слово, что всё рассказанное мною, останется строго между нами, так как это знание очень опасно, учитывая какие в Галактике нынче наступили времена... Да ты и сама поймешь это, когда услышишь мой рассказ...


	11. Доверие

\- Прежде чем я начну... я хочу спросить тебя, Мия... - заговорил Оби-Ван. - Что вообще тебе известно о том, что, скажем так, творится в Галактике и... как ты к этому всему относишься?

\- Ну, несмотря на то, что Татуин с полным правом можно назвать самым захолустным захолустьем, до нас дошли новости о том, что Галактическая Республика пала, а Канцлер провозгласил себя Императором, и что теперь Республика именуется Империей... Но... Татуин принадлежит хаттам. Наша планета не особо интересовала Республику... вернее совсем не интересовала... Думаю, что и Империю она тоже не заинтересует, - ответила Мия. - А что касается моего отношения к этим переменам, то... оно... никакое, - слегка усмехнувшись, пожала она плечами, но в следующий момент замолчала и задумалась о чём-то. - Хотя нет, - спустя несколько мгновений снова заговорила она. - Это к Республике я относилась «никак», а вот Империя... Не знаю... - покачала она головой. - Как-то я видела по Голосети выступление этого нового Императора, вещавшего о предателях, которые повсюду. И знаешь, мне трудно объяснить причины, но я бы не хотела, чтобы этой Империи вдруг вздумалось установить здесь свою власть... Вот чувствую я, что ничего хорошего это нам не сулит, и всё...

Мия замолчала и немного смущенно посмотрела на Оби-Вана.

\- Извини за такой невнятный ответ, - сказала она. - Но нас действительно никак не затронули эти перемены. Ну была Республика, а теперь стала Империя, - развела она руками. - Пока нам от этого ни жарко, ни холодно.

\- Понятно, - кивнул Оби-Ван. - Ну а... слышала ли ты... и знаешь ли ты что-нибудь о джедаях.

\- Конечно, - последовал ответ. - Их называли «Хранителями мира в Галактике» и когда я была ещё ребёнком, ходили упорные слухи, что джедаи придут, освободят рабов и запретят на Татуине рабство. Мой брат рассказывал мне об этом, а он слышал это от мальчишек-рабов, с которыми он иногда общался... Я слышала, что джедаи обладают необычными способностями... ну там предметы умеют двигать не прикасаясь к ним и всё такое... Они были на службе Сената и командовали клонами во время войны, которая нас тоже почти не затронула. А потом этот Император вдруг объявил их предателями и разжигателями войны... Как раз это говорил он в том выступлении, которое я видела...

Слушая её, Оби-Ван был немного удивлен, потому что оказывается не так уж мало Мия знала...

\- Сама я джедаев никогда не встреча...

Мия внезапно замолчала на полуслове и слегка нахмурилась, задумавшись о чём-то. Это её состояние продлилось всего несколько секунд, а затем она взглянула Оби-Вану прямо в глаза и..

\- Ты джедай?!!.. - воскликнула она, округлив глаза, и на лице её застыло изумление.

Оби-Ван вздохнул.

\- Да, я джедай, Мия, - ответил он. - Наверное правильнее будет сказать «бывший джедай», поскольку Орден джедаев уничтожен, а почти все они убиты. Убиты по приказу Императора Палпатина, захватившего власть в Галактике. Я один из немногих выживших. Джедаи объявлены вне закона, так что... опасно находиться со мною рядом, - горько усмехнулся он.

\- Не для меня, - замотала головой Мия. - Я конечно потрясена, что мой любимый, оказывается, один из этих загадочных и непонятных джедаев, которых преследуют новые власти... но для меня это ничего не меняет, - решительно заявила она.

\- Что ж, я рад это слышать... - улыбнулся Оби-Ван, а затем снова вздохнул, и помолчав немного продолжил. - Ну что ж, тогда я продолжу... Всё началось четырнадцать с половиной лет назад здесь, на Татуине...

Пока Оби-Ван рассказывал свою поразительную и страшную историю, Мия слушала его, затаив дыхание. Она лишь пару раз задала несколько уточняющих вопросов, и самый первый из них касался личности Энакина Скайуокера. Оказалось, что Мия слышала о единственном человеке-победителе гонок «Бунта Ив Классик»

\- Мои отец и брат были на тех гонках, - пояснила она. - И Эрик потом мне все уши прожужжал об этом замечательном мальчике. Для тех, кто интересуется гонками, а таковых на Татуине девяносто процентов, если не больше, это имя очень хорошо известно... Но извини, что перебила, продолжай пожалуйста...

И Оби-Ван продолжал. Он был совершенно откровенен с Мией, и честно поведал ей буквально обо всём: и о том, как его учитель был убит прямо у него на глазах, а он ничего не мог поделать, потому что путь ему преграждало силовое поле, о том, как умирающий учитель взял с него слово обучить бывшего раба с Татуина Энакина Скайуокера, потому что считал, что он Избранный из древнего джедайского пророчества, о том, как Совет джедаев, несмотря на возражения некоторых весьма уважаемых персон, всё же дал своё согласие на это, о том, как нелегко ему давалось это «учительство», да и Энакину было трудно привыкать к строгой обстановке в Ордене.

Но это была лишь предыстория. Затем последовал рассказ о событиях последних нескольких месяцев, предшествующих провозглашению Империи Верховным канцлером Палпатином, ставшим Императором. Потряс Мию рассказ о падении его бывшего ученика на Тёмную сторону (Оби-Ван вкратце пояснил, что это означает для форсюзера и кто такие ситхи), о предательстве им Ордена и убийстве новоявленным ситхом маленьких детей в Храме на Корусанте.

Самая страшная часть этого повествования была о том, как вынуждены были схлестнуться в поединке на жаркой лавовой планете бывшие учитель и ученик, бывшие братья... И чтобы добраться до своего падшего друга, ему пришлось тайком пробраться на корабль его тайной жены, которая к тому же была беременна. Мия прекрасно понимала, что её Бен переживает ещё и о том, что вынужден был подставить под удар ополоумевшего ситха беременную женщину...

Конечно же Оби-Ван рассказал о том, почему он поселился здесь, и Мия узнала что же за загадочные отношения связывают Бена и семью Ларсов. Поведал он и о том, как узнал, что его бывший ученик не умер на той планете, и теперь он, можно сказать, стал символом Нового порядка Императора Палпатина, и в буквальном смысле огнём и мечом насаждает этот самый «порядок», уничтожая сотни тысяч живых разумных существ.

Мия вообразить себе не могла того, что только что поведал ей её любимый человек. Сказать, что она была потрясена, это значит ничего не сказать. Какие же тяжелые, мучительные и противоречивые думы одолевали Бена. С одной стороны, ему пришлось, как он думал, убить своего друга и брата, одного из самых близких ему людей, а потом, когда выяснилось, что друг, ставший врагом, выжил - мучиться от того, что из-за проявленной им слабости падший джедай уничтожает теперь население Галактики и охотится за выжившими джедаями. От такого и с ума сойти можно. Лично она считала, что Бен если и виноват во всем случившемся, то уж точно гораздо меньше, чем его мудрые джедайские руководители. А уж про этого змея Канцлера и говорить нечего. Но она решила не говорить об этом Бену. Как человек, для которого понятие «совесть» не пустой звук, он всегда будет переживать и винить себя. Тут ничего не поделаешь. Всё, что она может сделать в этой очень сложной ситуации, это любить его и помогать во всём...

Когда Бен закончил говорить, Мия просто подсела к нему поближе и, не говоря ни слова, обняла, а он уткнулся лицом ей в плечо. Она гладила его по волосам и думала о том, что сделает всё, чтобы помочь любимому человеку и окажет ему любую поддержку и никогда не оставит его.

\- Вот такая моя история, Мия, - снова заговорил Оби-Ван, мягко отстраняясь от неё. - Как я уже сказал, я очень опасный спутник, и...

\- А я ещё раз повторю, что ничего не боюсь, - перебила она его. - Я люблю тебя и буду любить всегда. Я никогда не оставлю тебя... - озвучила она свои недавние мысли. - Вместе мы преодолеем все трудности и опасности. Я... я помогу тебе, Бен...

\- И я очень люблю тебя, Мия, - произнёс в ответ Оби-Ван. - Я благодарен Силе, за то что она послала мне тебя, и... - голос его слегка дрогнул, - и я благодарен тебе. За всё. Без тебя мне было бы гораздо тяжелее.

В ответ Мия кивнула и улыбнулась, а Оби-Ван привлек её в свои объятия и мягко поцеловал. И думал он в этот момент о том, что Мия была права. Ему действительно стало легче. Легче от того, что он выбрался из того непроницаемого панциря, в который он сам загнал себя... Что ж, теперь он не один, и он не станет медленно уничтожать сам себя изнутри, а будет просто жить и следовать своему пути, и выполнять миссию, которую он возложил на себя.

*****

Вечером того же дня, когда Бен спустился в подвал, чтобы отрегулировать забарахливший влагосборник, Мия достала из ящика комода пад, принадлежавший её брату, включила его и начала быстро «пролистывать» изображения, которые были записаны на это устройство. Спустя минуту она наконец нашла то, что искала. Это было голофото с тех самых гонок, на котором был запечатлен их победитель - девятилетний мальчик-раб Энакин Скайуокер. Его держал на плече высокий мужчина с длинными волосами и небольшой бородой. Из рассказа Бена она знала, что этот мужчина - его погибший четырнадцать с половиной лет назад учитель Квай-Гон Джинн. Это фото сделал её брат, с трудом протиснувшийся сквозь толпу, окружавшую победителя. Она прекрасно помнила, как Эрик, которому тогда и самому было всего тринадцать лет, гордился тем, что не только близко видел этого удивительного мальчика, но ещё и сфотографировал его.

Сначала Мия хотела показать это изображение Бену. Однако, поразмыслив немного, она решила пока не делать этого. С тех пор, как Бену пришлось, рассказывая ей историю своей жизни, заново пережить страшные события, связанные со смертью его наставника и падением во тьму его ученика, прошло всего-то несколько часов. 

Нет, не стоило снова бередить его душевные раны... 

И она выключила пад и убрала его в ящик. Она обязательно покажет ему это голофото, но не сейчас...


	12. Вместе навсегда...

Следующие полгода совместной жизни Мии Сарн и Оби-Вана Кеноби прошли в спокойной атмосфере любви и полного взаимопонимания между этими двумя людьми, потерявшими самое дорогое, но нашедшими друг друга.

Оби-Ван был очень благодарен Мии за ту поддержку, что она оказывала ему, и за любовь, которую она дарила ему. Её присутствие рядом с ним очень благотворно действовало на его истерзанную душу. Более того, некоторые его душевные раны начали потихоньку «зарубцовываться». Во всяком случае теперь он гораздо реже винил себя во всех бедах Галактики.

Кроме того, и этого Оби-Ван никак не ожидал, Мия помогла ему наладить вполне нормальные отношения с Ларсами. Как-то раз, в очередной их визит к ним, Мия не стала ждать Бена в спидере, а отправилась к Оуэну и Беру вместе с ним. Разговор снова не заладился и Ларс опять указал джедаю на дверь, а вот Мия задержалась. Оби-Ван ждал её в спидере минут тридцать или даже больше.

\- Всё, - сообщила довольная Мия, усаживаясь на пассажирское сиденье их старенького транспортного средства. - Я их убедила.

\- В чём? - глядя на неё с улыбкой, задал резонный вопрос Оби-Ван.

\- Я рассказала им о том, как ты не дал мне умереть и о том, что ты сделал для меня. Я сказала им, что ты не монстр и не желаешь зла ни малышу, ни им, и им не стоит тебя бояться. А ещё я сказала им, что они всегда могут рассчитывать на нашу помощь во всём, а не только в том, что касается мальчика, и попросила их разрешить тебе спокойно навещать Люка время от времени.

\- И Оуэн выслушал тебя и согласился? - удивленно спросил Оби-Ван.

\- Да, - просто ответила его возлюбленная. - Мы ведь давно знакомы. Оуэн и Беру всего на три года старше меня и учились в одном классе с моим братом. О Беру я могу сказать только хорошее, и об Оуэне тоже... Да, он несколько угрюм и неприветлив, но он хороший и порядочный человек... Люк в хороших руках, Бен, - улыбнулась она.

\- Я знаю, - кивнул мужчина. - И спасибо тебе, любимая, за твою помощь.

Он взял её руку в свою и благодарно пожал её, а затем завёл двигатель, и они со спокойно душой тронулись в путь к их уединенному жилищу на краю Юнландской пустоши...

*****

Приближалась вторая годовщина трагических событий, приведших к власти в Галактике ситхов. Когда два года назад Оби-Ван улетал с Люком с астероида Полис-Масса, они с Бейлом Органой договорились, что в целях безопасности они не будут связываться друг с другом напрямую, а встретятся через два года непосредственно, поскольку скорее всего за это время у них появится, что рассказать друг другу и о чём поговорить.

Местом встречи они выбрали многолюдную курортную планету Илари*, что располагалась в Среднем кольце. Было решено, что Оби-Ван прилетит на эту планету и уже оттуда свяжется с Органой и будет его там ждать. Поскольку теперь Оби-Ван был не один, то естестственно собрался лететь он туда вместе с Мией, которая была очень рада впервые побывать на красивой и цветущей планете.

Они быстро собрались и отправились в Мос-Эйсли, чтобы найти пилота, который согласился бы доставить их если не на саму Илари, то на любую планету, находящуюся примерно в тех же «краях». И им очень повезло. Оби-Ван договорился с владельцем грузового корабля, путь которого лежал на планету, находящуюся всего в часе лёта от Илари, что он немного отклонится от своего курса, и за вполне приемлемую плату в тысячу кредитов, доставит двух пассажиров туда, куда им нужно. Свой спидер Оби-Ван оставил у своего знакомого, который обещал присмотреть за ним в его отсутствие.

*****

Путь до Илари занял неполных двое суток, спустя которые Оби-Ван и Мия сошли с трапа корабля, доставившего их. Они сняли двух-комнатный номер в небольшой гостинице на окраине столицы, и Оби-Ван тут же отправил сообщение на голонет-адрес, который в свое время дал ему Бейл. Спустя час пришел ответ, в котором сенатор и правитель Альдераана сообщал своему другу, что сможет прилететь на встречу с ним только через три дня.

Ну что ж, это было даже неплохо. А точнее говоря, очень хорошо, поскольку это ожидание позволит Мии хоть немного пожить на зеленой цветущей планете с умеренным климатом, на которой не надо экономить воду. Последнее обстоятельство, надо сказать, весьма впечатлило Мию. Глядя на довольно большую овальной формы ванну, она всё никак не могла поверить, что можно вот так, свободно, использовать столько воды только лишь для того, чтобы просто поплескаться в ней. Мало того принимать ванны можно было, как выразился Бен, «хоть пять раз на дню».

\- Можешь прямо сейчас сделать это, - улыбнулся Оби-Ван. - Или... - он подошел к ней вплотную и обнял за талию. - Мы могли бы сделать это вместе... - шепнул он ей на ушко.

Разумеется, Мия была согласна, и уже через несколько минут оба они плескались в приятной теплой воде. Какое-то время они просто расслабленно сидели напротив друг друга, наслаждаясь происходящим, а потом Мия лукаво посмотрела на своего мужчину, который с довольной улыбкой и закрыв глаза, откинул голову на бортик ванны. Она осторожно переместилась к нему поближе и уселась ему на колени, обняв за шею и, прижавшись к нему всем телом, мягко поцеловала его в губы. Оби-Ван тут же обхватил её за талию, прижимая её к себе ещё плотнее, ответил на её нежный поцелуй. После этого они уже не стали сдерживать себя и стали целоваться и ласкать друг друга всё более и более страстно. Потом они решили переместиться в спальню, и прежде чем сделать это, они ещё долго и тщательно вытирали друг друга пушистыми полотенцами...

Оставшиеся два с половиной дня пара, помимо прочего, посвятила прогулкам в прекрасных иларийских парках и скверах, наслаждаясь великолепной цветущей природой этого мира. Конечно в большей степени это касалось Мии, которая за всю свою жизнь не видела ничего, кроме татуинских песков, а зелёные растения наблюдала только лишь в своем гидропонном саду. Она конечно же не упускала момента, чтобы благодарить Бена за то, что он взял её с собой. Но и Оби-Ван также был рад после двух лет жизни на Татуине прогуляться по зелёной траве и вдохнуть чистого и не пыльного воздуха.

*****

Бейл Органа прибыл на Илари под вечер третьего дня и спустя всего полчаса после своего приземления был уже в номере гостиницы, который занимали Оби-Ван и Мия.

\- Моя подруга Мия Сарн, - представил Кеноби другу свою женщину.

\- Очень приятно, Мия, - произнёс Бейл и галантно поцеловал ей руку, несколько смутив её при этом. - А я Бейл... эээ... Ренс, - опередив Оби-Вана, сам представился он в ответ.

\- Ну что ж, - после небольшой паузы, произнесла Мия. - Не буду вам мешать обсуждать дела... А я прогуляюсь в парке...

\- Ого, - улыбнувшись, произнёс Бейл, как только за Мией закрылась дверь.

\- Что «ого», - «не понял» Кеноби, но тоже улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Признаться, я не ожидал от тебя, что ты... ну... сойдешься с женщиной. Ты ведь говорил, что собираешься вести жизнь отшельника, - пояснил Бейл.

\- Я и в самом деле собирался вести такую жизнь, но Сила распорядилась иначе...

И Оби-Ван вкратце рассказал Органе историю своего знакомства с Мией.

\- И хоть встреча наша произошла при трагических обстоятельствах, я счастлив, что... что у меня теперь есть Мия. Она очень помогла мне... - закончил Оби-Ван свой рассказ.

\- Я очень рад за тебя, друг, - улыбнулся Бейл. - За вас обоих... Ну а как поживает Люк?..

\- О, у него всё в порядке. Ларсы хорошие люди и заботятся о нём как о родном сыне. Кстати, моя Мия помогла мне и с ними отношения наладить...

И Оби-Ван коротко рассказал о своих конфликтах с Оуэном Ларсом и о том, как Мия сумела решить эту проблему и в буквальном смысле слова примирила фермера и джедая.

\- А как Лея? - закончив свой рассказ, спросил Оби-Ван.

\- Растет, маленькая хулиганка, - улыбнулся Бейл и извлек из кармана небольшой датапад. - Вот, можешь сам посмотреть её голофото.

Пару минут Оби-Ван смотрел на эти фото и думал о том, что должно быть так выглядела Падме, когда была в возрасте своей дочери и сожалел, что... что всё так сложилось и близнецов Скайуокеров воспитывают не их настоящие родители. Но он быстро отбросил эти мысли. Что толку было сейчас думать об этом. Прошлого не воротишь, а дети хотя бы вырастут нормальными людьми, а не ситхами, что обязательно случилось бы, окажись они в руках последних. Оби-Ван вздохнул и с грустной улыбкой вернул пад его владельцу.

После этого Бейл тоже вкратце обрисовал политическую ситуацию в Империи. В общем-то он не сообщил ничего нового. Сведения о том, как Император и его приспешники «закручивают гайки» доходили и до Татуина... разве что за исключением каких-то малоизвестных подробностей, не попавших на страницы всевозможных голонет-изданий.

Кроме того, Бейл передал деньги для Люка.

\- Здесь десять тысяч кредитов, - сообщил он, передавая Оби-Вану сумку. - Думаю, Ларсам деньги не помешают.

\- Спасибо, я им передам, - улыбнулся Оби-Ван.

\- Эм... на самом деле там несколько больше десяти тысяч... Полагаю, вам с Мией несколько тысяч тоже не будут лишними.

Оби-Ван начал отказываться, говоря, что у них с Мией есть средства и им вполне хватает на их скромную жизнь, но Бейл настоял, и джедаю не оставалось ничего иного как принять этот дар.

\- Ну и... ради разнообразия, у меня есть и хорошие новости, которые очень тебя обрадуют, - заявил Органа сразу же после того, как они решили все свои, в том числе и финансовые, дела.

\- Хм?.. удивленно поднял брови Кеноби.

\- Полагаю ты знаком с мастером-джедаем Нильсом Броксином и его падаваном Адирой Касари?

\- Разумеется.

\- Так вот, они оба живы и буквально накануне сообщения от тебя они на свой страх и риск прилетели на Альдераан и связались со мной, полагаясь на то, что я всегда был в оппозиции Палпатину и был в дружеских отношениях со многими джедаями, и что по этой причине мне можно доверять. Я разумеется помог им и пока устроил их на Альдераане. Однако останутся ли они на моей планете или нет, я пока не знаю... Но в любом случае, если они тебе понадобятся, то я тебя сведу с ними. В целях конспирации я не стал говорить им, что встречаюсь с тобой, но... Во всяком случае, привет от тебя я могу им передать.

Конечно же Оби-Ван был рад услышать, что по крайней мере ещё двое джедаев выжили и конечно же не возражал, чтобы Бейл рассказал им о нём. Более того, он записал для них небольшое сообщение. Впрочем, информацию о том, что бывший член Совета джедаев обосновался на Татуине, было решено сохранить в секрете, поскольку эти выжившие джедаи могли попасть в руки Империи, а точнее Дарта Вейдера, одной из главных обязанностей которого была охота за выжившими джедаями, и невольно выдать местонахождение Кеноби, поставив таким образом под удар и Люка Скайуокера.

После этого старые друзья ещё несколько минут поговорили на разные темы, после чего они распрощались.

*****

После ухода Бейла, Оби-Ван решил присоединиться к Мии. Он знал, что ей очень полюбился располагавшийся в десяти минутах ходьбы от отеля небольшой парк и направился туда.

Когда он проходил мимо многочисленных магазинчиков, взгляд его упал на витрину небольшой лавки, торгующей всевозможными женскими украшениями, изготовленным местными мастерами. Ему пришла в голову одна идея и он решительно переступил порог этой торговой точки.

*****

А между тем Мия вернулась в гостиницу. Однако ни Бена, ни его друга в их номере не оказалось, и она предположила, что Бен отправился проводить Бейла. Впрочем, долго ждать своего возлюбленного ей не пришлось. Спустя полчаса после её прихода раздалось мягкое шипение открывающейся двери, извещающее о его возвращении.

\- О, ты уже вернулась, дорогая, - улыбнулся Оби-Ван. - Эм... как погуляла?..

\- Очень хорошо, - улыбнулась она в ответ. - А вы... все свои дела обсудили?..

\- Да, - последовал ответ. - Бейл уже покинул Илари. Ну а мы улетим завтра вечером.

Оби-Ван замолчал и несколько мгновений смотрел на Мию каким-то странным взглядом.

\- Но прежде, чем мы улетим, - снова заговорил он. - Я хочу сделать вам предложение, мисс Сарн, - загадочно улыбнулся он, извлекая из кармана маленькую бархатную коробочку и открывая её.

Внутри находилось красивое колечко из желтого металла, украшенное красивым орнаментом.

\- Будь моей женой, Мия, - торжественно произнёс Оби-Ван, вынимая кольцо из футлярчика.

Поскольку Мия, похоже лишилась дара речи, то Оби-Ван повторил своё предложение.

\- Ты согласна? - спросил он затем.

\- Ой... эм... это немного неожиданно, - ответила она наконец. - Но да... Да, конечно же я согласна! - счастливо воскликнула она.

Оби-Ван с улыбкой надел колечко на палец своей теперь уже невесте, которая станет его супругой уже завтра, а затем заключил её в свои объятия и крепко поцеловал.

После этого они уселись на диван, и Оби-Ван рассказал ей, что ему удалось узнать о порядке бракосочетания на Илари. Оказалось, что пожениться на этой жизнерадостной планете проще простого. Для этого достаточно отправиться в муниципалитет и там, буквально в течение нескольких минут внесут соответствующую запись в реестр записей актов гражданского состояния.

\- И для этого не надо быть гражданином Илари? - удивилась такой простоте этого процесса Мия.

\- Нет, это не обязательно. Многие пары, у которых возникли какие-то проблемы с бракосочетанием на родине, прилетают сюда, чтобы пожениться, а заодно и медовый месяц провести. Так что, если ты не возражаешь, то завтра мы с тобой здесь «распишемся», ну а медовый месяц мы уж дома, на прекрасном солнечном Татуине, проведем, - пошутил он.

Конечно Мия была согласна. Ну а пока им предстояла последняя ночь на Илари...

*****

В эту последнюю ночь Оби-Ван долго не мог заснуть, поскольку размышлял над одним незавершенным делом. Что ж, кажется, настало время решить эту возникшую два года назад проблему.

Он посмотрел на спящую рядом Мию, а затем осторожно поднялся с кровати и переместился в общую комнату. Сев на пол в позу для медитации, он глубоко вздохнул и, закрыв глаза, погрузился в Силу, призывая своего учителя. Ждать ему пришлось недолго. Спустя всего несколько минут помещение осветилось мягким голубоватым светом, и перед Оби-Ваном предстал призрак Квай-Гона Джинна.

\- Ты звал меня, Оби-Ван, - полувопросительно-полуутвердительно произнёс призрачный джедай.

\- Да, учитель, - последовал спокойный ответ. - Я звал вас, потому что считаю, что я готов постигать новые пути Силы под вашим руководством.

\- Я вижу, что ты обрел душевный покой, Оби-Ван, - улыбнулся призрак. - И... я чувствую, что ты и в самом деле готов к обучению... И чувствую, что всё это благодаря тому, что бы обрел свое счастье. Это, конечно, не по-джедайски, но я не стану осуждать тебя или упрекать в чём-то, а просто... просто порадуюсь за тебя, мой ученик, - закончил призрачный Квай-Гон и улыбка его стала ещё шире.

\- Ну тогда... до встречи на Татуине?.. А Мие я всё объясню, - улыбнулся Оби-Ван

\- Да, до встречи на Татуине... - последовал ответ и призрак мастера-джедая Джинна растворился в воздухе.

*****

А на следующий день Оби-Ван Кеноби и Мия Сарн благополучно «расписались» в столичном муниципалитете иларийской столицы и спустя два дня вернулись на Татуин уже как супруги Бен и Мия Кеноби...


End file.
